


Bond

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Original Work
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Community: 1-million-words, Cuffs, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domination, Lovers, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Punishment, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, St Andrews Cross, Submission, collaring, original fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'Wear No Disguise' telling the story of how Richard and Kau'i became lovers, from shaky beginnings to an unshakable bond of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Bond  
Noun - something that binds, fastens, or holds together_

Rick checked his watch, if only to avoid Kau'i's unnerving gaze.

"Times up," He said hurriedly, aware of the nervous tension suddenly invading his body. Things were getting personal, which went against everything he stood for as a professional. This was work, he couldn't get emotionally involved, no matter the situation. "You can get dressed now."

"Yes Sir," Kau'i said from behind him. Rick kept himself busy beginning to tidy up some of the toys and equipment they'd used, listening as Kau'i quietly dressed in the far corner.

"How'd I do today?" Kau'i asked, just as the silence was becoming deafening. 

Rick gave himself a mental shake. It wasn't like him to be so tense and withdrawn. It was essential they talked about the scene, as important as everything else. Kau'i was looking for feedback and guidance.

"You're learning," Rick said, turning around to him, sucking up his pride. He wasn't going to let Kau'i get under his skin. He wasn't. "You've been practising the positions I've shown you?"

"Yes," Kau'i nodded.

"I can tell," Rick smiled approvingly.

"Practice makes perfect right?" Kau'i said with a shrug, fastening the buttons of his shirt.

"You're lines are good," Rick said, putting down the length of bondage rope he was holding. "I want you to concentrate on your focus. Your reactions were slow at times today, you get caught up in the moment, begin to focus inward when things get intense. You need to focus outward, on the Dominant if you want to really connect with them. It will take time, but you're a fast learner Kau'i, that's a good thing and we can re-enforce the training with some disciplines to help you further."

"Okay, thanks," Kau'i said, smoothing down his shirt and reaching for his jacket. "So um, same time next week?"

"I think John's made the appointment, but double check with him," Rick agreed. Kau'i was gazing at him with a confused look and he turned away, busying himself by rolling the bondage rope up carefully.

"Right, I will thanks," Kau'i said after a long pause.

Rick set the rope in a basket with other rolls and moved over to the door, unlocking it and grasping the handle.

"John left early today. I'll see you out," He said, glancing back at Kau'i. Kau'i gave a small nod and crossed the room, hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. As he neared him, he looked him straight in the eye. Rick blinked in surprise but held his cool well enough.

"Have I-," Kau'i began, stopping before he got too close. Arms length away, not invading his space, remaining respectful. "Did I do something wrong?"

Rick felt his heart beat harder in his chest, the way Kau'i looked at him, a line had been crossed. He knew Kau'i liked him, in a way that crossed the boundaries of professional and client and he hadn't done enough to halt it before feelings developed. Kau'i came to him for guidance and training, but there was something else too, a hopefulness for more.

"No, you were good today, everything is fine," Rick reminded him, but he knew Kau'i wasn't referring to their session.  
.  
"It's just you seem, distant," Kau'i pointed out. "Disappointed."

'Only in myself', Rick thought. He gave a shake of his head, knowing he should do more to assure Kau'i as well as prevent feelings developing further. "No, I'm neither of those things. I'd tell you if there was something that needed to -."

Rick stuttered off, because it was all a lie. He'd been going to say 'drastically change', when in fact there was something wrong. Something he needed to put a halt to before they got in too deep. It wasn't fair to Kau'i to let him think things were developing between them when that couldn't happen.

Kau'i was watching him expectantly and Rick gave a shake of his head, pulling the door open further.

"It was a good session today Kau, as I've said already, you're improving," He said instead, stepping out into the hall and heading for the stairs. "You know I think you should start actively looking for a Dominant, someone you can practice and develop long term with. You need that constant in your life if you want to explore this side of yourself further and you owe it to yourself to be in a relationship with a like minded person who wants to be that emotionally involved. Coming to me for sessions is okay, but it isn't ideal for what you obviously want in your life. Our sessions, it isn’t the same thing as a relationship.“

Kau'i didn't reply and when they reached the foot of the stairs, he brushed past him stiffly. Rick knew it was a low blow, but it was the only way he could think of to stave off any thoughts Kau'i was having of their relationship deepening.

"Thank you," Kau'i said as Rick opened the front door to let him out.

"Think about what I said," Rick said, burying the feelings the hurt look in Kau'i face incurred.

"Yeah, I will," Kau'i said stiffly. "Bye."

"Goodbye Kau."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's weird," John said with a frown, walking into the study. "Kau'i just called me. He wants to cancel his sessions."

"What, next weeks?" Rick asked, looking up at him.

"No, all of them, he'd booked up until the end of the month," John shook his head. "I thought you two were making progress."

"We are, he was," Rick nodded. He glanced away, concentrating on his laptop to avoid John's discerning eye. "Perhaps he's met someone. I did advise him to look."

"Why on earth would you do that?" John asked in surprise, sitting in the chair opposite him across the desk.

"Like I've said, he was making progress. He deserves to find a Dominant to develop his submission further on a more personal level," Rick pointed out.

"I thought he was doing that already," John said and Rick didn't miss the implication in his tone.

He sighed and looked over at him. They'd worked together long enough to read each other and John knew all of his secrets and personal hang ups.

"You know I can't allow things to cross the professional line," He informed him.

"Not even for someone who you have feelings for?" John asked in exasperation, leaning forward. "Jesus Rick, how long are you going to let David keep you from having happiness in your life again?"

Rick shook his head with a grimace, heart clenching tight at the name. "Don't John, this isn't about David."

"It's everything to do with David. It's been years now Rick, you've shut yourself off from the idea of love and being loved so long that when it's staring you in the face, you'd rather turn away than risk it. David fucked you over, doesn't mean you let him trample over your love life for the rest of your life."

"It's not, it isn't-," Rick said sitting back. "Kau'i deserves better, he deserves more than I can give him."

"Rick, ever since that man has met you there's been something there. An attraction, a chemistry, call it what you will. When Kau‘i comes to parties, he can't keep his eyes off you. You say after every session he improves, he pushes himself, he's eager to learn and grow. That's because of you. You telling him to find someone else – no wonder he's cancelled his sessions. Do you realise how hard that must be for him to hear? It's a rejection, from someone he deeply cares about and wants to connect with."

"I know it's hard," Rick snapped, hands gripping tightly onto the arms of his chair. "Do you think I don't know how hard it is? I've allowed things get personal and I've let him think that was okay. Well it isn't. He pays me for a service, that is all. It would be unprofessional to let him think things will would go beyond that, it would be a lie. It's better this way, cutting it off now before it gets too messy."

"Fuck Rick look at you," John said calmly. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"He's just a kid John," Rick replied lamely. He knew it was a weak excuse.

"He's thirty one and old enough to know what he wants," John pointed out. "About time you grew up and decided what you want. Do you really think living alone, in misery, cutting yourself off from the care and devotion of another person is how you want to live the rest of your life?"

"He deserves better," Rick said, swallowing down. It was true. Eventually he'd go too far and he wouldn't mess Kau'i up like he had David. Kau'i was too precious to destroy.

"Richard," John said gently, waiting until he looked him in the eye. "He deserves you. Don't let what happened with David rob you of this opportunity. More importantly you deserve him. He's a good man, has good qualities, he's successful, independent. All he wants is a chance and you owe it to him and yourself to give that to him. Not even as a Dom and sub, but as two people."

"I wish I had your optimism John, I really do," Rick shook his head. He wanted to believe what John said was true but he couldn't. He'd already resigned himself to that fact that it was better this way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Richard."

Rick turned in surprise at the voice. He honestly hadn't expected Kau'i to come to the party, though John had made sure to drop into conversation Kau'i was on the list of invites.

"Kau'i, hello," He said, reigning in his surprise. "It's good to see you here."

"Thanks," Kau'i smiled, a little tightly. "Nice turn out."

"The regular faces, one or two new ones," Rick shrugged, glancing around. "Are you here with anyone?"

"Just Amoka," Kau'i replied. Amoka was a mutual friend who had first introduced them. "But you never know who you'll meet."

"So you're still seeking what you need," Rick said. Kau'i pierced him with his eyes but nodded quietly.

"Well as you said, you never know," Rick said, sounding lame to his own ears. "It's nice seeing you Kau. Thanks for coming. I should-."

He motioned to the room and Kau'i nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, see you around."

Rick moved on, heart thudding in his chest, blood pounding his veins. Kau'i looked as good as usual, but there's been something in his eyes, a hurt Rick knew he'd put there. The conversation had been strained.

~

The evening passed in its usual style, mingling on the lower floors, play going on upstairs. Kau'i worked his way around the crowd, catching up with aquaintances, making new friends, flirting with the odd Dom but with no real goal in mind. He managed to stop himself from focusing on Rick every time he sensed he was in a room with him. He'd taken time to get the guy out of his head, the idea of them ever being more than friends banished away. Rick had made it perfectly clear that whatever he was feeling was one sided. It hurt but at least the man was honest with him and Kau'i respected that above all.

He needed to move on, he needed to let go. He'd been enjoying their sessions and it had been the first time he'd truly begun to explore the many levels of submission and how he wanted to embrace that and channel it into his life. Sessions with Rick had been ground breaking on that score for himself and he'd learned so much. But he'd let his feelings get in the way and he'd gotten the hint. Rick was looking for more than he offered and while it was a blow, he understood. Rick was a Master Dominant, an expert in the lifestyle. Kau'i knew he was small fish compared to the type of submissive Rick deserved and needed in his life, but he was grateful for the opportunity to learn from a man like him.

Since his last session with Rick he'd not been with anyone, played no scenes, hadn't embraced his submissive side in any form. Being surrounded by so many like minded individuals at the party made that side of him crave for some play. Flirting with Dom's only tipped the iceberg on what he wanted to do and as the evening wore on, he paid more attention to making it evident he was happy to play if anybody took on the notion.

Eventually his efforts paid off, a Dom he'd seen on occasion at other parties and in the clubs down town, cornered him in the kitchen as he poured himself a drink and invited him upstairs. Upstairs was devoted to playtime scenes and Kau'i thrummed at the chance to submit. The guy wasn't his usual type, but he didn't doubt they'd have fun. Still, he was wary of just saying yes, so didn't appear too eager at first as the man pressed nearer, backing him against the corner of the units. It was nice to have someone so intent on seducing him.

"What did you have in mind?" Kau'i asked, because he had limits and wasn't about to submit to someone with different ideas.

"I want to tie you up and play," The guy grunted, settling a determined gaze on him.

"Perhaps we should exchange names first," Kau'i smiled.

"I like some anonymity," The man replied. "You can call me Sir or Master, whichever you prefer. I'll call you anything I care too, depending on how good you are. Are you interested?"

"I have limits," Kau'i warned.

"Of course," The Dom replied. He was a native to the Islands, skin darker than Kau'i's, a rich caramel setting off his dark brown eyes and thick black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Kau'i figured he'd look good with it down, framing his high cheekbones and slender jawline. He was handsome and oozed a control born of his Dominant nature. "I'm only looking for some fun boy. I promise to make it good."

Kau'i liked his possessive nature, the way he watched him with deep intensity, daring him to say no. After a pause he nodded and the man smiled, taking his hand and pulling him away from the counter. 

"Not much time left, let's not dawdle," He grinned, pulling Kau'i through the kitchen towards the main foyer of the house. Kau'i laughed and followed, letting the excitement build as they headed up the stairs. On the upper levels people were in the hallway, Dominants pressing submissive's against the walls in possessive holds, submissive's on their knees servicing their Dom's. Moans of sexual pleasure filled the air, along with the sounds of play. There was a few main rooms for play, none of them exclusive and couples mingled together for space as they scened. But a couple of smaller rooms were free and Kau'i found himself alone with the Dom in one of these and before he knew it he was pressed up against the wall, fiercely kissed. After a couple of moments getting his brain into gear he relaxed, letting the other man set the tone and pace.

Groaning he widened his legs as a solid thigh slid in-between, firmly rubbing against his crotch. The Dom's fingers were in his hair, tugging and pulling painfully. Kau'i moaned again, the feeling travelling down to harden his cock. Just as breathing was becoming difficult and he began to wonder if he could come just from the simple contact alone the Dom pulled away and he slumped against the wall to keep from falling.

"Strip," The Dom said, turning away.

Kau'i couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough, watching as the Dom picked up some bondage rope. It was a simple room, with some toys and equipment in the corner, a metal frame in the centre for various uses depending on the Dominant's imagination.

"Over here," The Dom demanded and Kau'i moved quickly to obey, craving the possessive touch again. "You have limits against bondage?"

"No Sir," Kau'i replied. He enjoyed bondage, it made him feel caught and exposed as well as gave him the freedom to let go.

"Hands," The Dom said and Kau'i held them out to him, licking his lips as the rope tightly bound his wrists together. The Dom reached up, looping the end through a 'o' ring on the frame, giving the rope some strong tugs until Kau'i's arms were bound above him. He pulled harder, making Kau'i stretch, standing on the balls of his feet and satisfied with his position, tied off the end to the frame.

"Uh, perhaps this is when I should mention my safe word is strawberries," Kau'i said, a sudden rush of nerves overcoming him. They hadn't exactly talked things through as to what the Dom had in mind, or what he himself enjoyed.

"Strawberries. Understood," The Dom nodded. "Spread your legs boy."

He'd picked up a spreader bar and knelt on one knee, latching one end to Kau'i's ankle and then the other. It made it harder for Kau'i to keep his balance and he winced at the strain on his arms and shoulders. It felt good, turning him on as bondage often did.

"Careful," The Dom warned, putting a hand on his hip. "I suggest you stay still or risk an injury."

Kau'i smiled nervously, hoping that was a joke. He buried down the nerves, this was a scene and the Dom was just trying to put him off guard, test his submission. Kau'i realised he'd put himself in the hands of a stranger, into this predicament and turn on as it was, it wasn't his wisest decision. The Dom stood back and looked him over with an appreciative eye.

"There now, I have you right where I want you," He said, beginning to walk in a circle around him, like a predator with it's prey. "You're a very good looking boy. Perfect body. I've watched you this evening, working the crowd, flirting with many Dominants. Practically throwing yourself at them, which makes me think you're nothing more than a slut."

A fair enough assumption considering his behaviour Kau'i had to admit. Not that it was his usual style, he wasn't usually so eager.

"Do you agree?" The Dom asked and Kau'i felt his cheeks heat a little. He couldn't deny it.

"Yes Sir," He replied, a little shamed.

"Well I don't mind sluts, especially if they know what they are," The Dom assured him. "I think this is going to be particularly gratifying by the end."

He pulled on a pair of gloves he produced from his pocket, black leather, the dim light shining on their surface. He stepped closer, running his palms over Kau'i's body and the cool smooth of them made his skin goose pimple in response.

"Oh yes boy I think we are going to enjoy one another," He promised and Kau'i didn't doubt it. One hand kneaded into his ass and he had to lock his knees to stay steady and not rock in his bondage. The other hand grabbed onto his cock a little painfully and gave a tug.

"But first," The Dom said, hand pulling at his cock and making him gasp. "Slut boy is going to pay for his bad behaviour, throwing himself at every Dom like a toy to be played with."

"Fuck," Kau'i gasped, wincing and closing his eyes as the Dom's hand travelled further under and grabbed his balls, pulling down hard and tight.

"What does the boy say for his bad behaviour tonight?" The Dom asked him.

"Sorry," Kau'i stuttered out, feeling his arms pull sharply and making him gasp again.

"Excuse me, didn't quite hear you boy?" The Dom insisted, giving his ass a sharp slap. The pain tingled over his skin.

"I'm sorry Sir," Kau'i said, grunting.

The Dom rolled his balls in his hands and rubbed his ass a moment.

"Let's try again," He growled and Kau'i winced again, trying to get his head around what was happening. Fingers gripped around his balls tight again, pulling and he rocked and bucked in response, feeling his shoulders take the strain. Tears pricked his eyes from the jolt of pain and he gasped out in alarm. "Repeat after me, let's see if you can't learn correctly. I apologise Sir for my behaviour even though I'm nothing but a dirty desperate slut boy."

Kau'i grunted and gasped again, mind reeling, his shoulders pulled again and the Dom pulled at his balls hard, making him yelp.

"I apologise Sir," He gasped out, pausing and swallowing down. "For my behaviour even though I'm nothing but a dirty desperate slut boy."

A hard slap was applied to his ass and he squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't meant to have been like this. The man had wanted to play, not torture him. Pain wasn't something that turned him on or took him into his head space without justification or reason.

"Again," The Dom demanded. Kau'i moaned and tried to steady himself, rocking and bucking though there was no escape. When he didn't reply another slap, harder this time made him cry out.

"Stop," He whispered under his breath, needing a moment. "Enough."

"I've only just begun," The Dom warned, spanking him once more. "Again boy."

"Please," Kau'i said, trying to focus. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. But then, they hadn't had a slow start. They'd both rushed into this. "I need-."

"I said - ," The Dom began, voice rising but it was nothing compared to the yell interrupting the both of them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rick said from the doorway. Kau'i sagged in relief as the Dom turned in surprise at the interruption.

"Richard. We're in the middle of playing," The Dom replied calmly.

"Didn't sound like that to me Luca," Rick said walking into the room.

"He wanted to play," Luca pointed out. "He told me his safe word and has yet to state it. Don't give me that look Richard, you know I play by the rules."

"Kau'i, are you happy to continue?" Rick asked, ignoring the other man, cupping Kau'i's face in his and making him focus on him.  
.  
Kau'i felt a wave of shame, unable to keep his eyes on his and even worse the Dominant behind him.

"No Sir."

"Shit," Luca said behind them both, sounding panicked. "Rick I didn't – you know if he'd said his safe word-."

"I know," Rick said over his shoulder. "He's out of his depth and you didn't know. A bit of fun that could have ended badly. Help me untie him."

"I'm sorry," Kau'i said feeling stupid.

"Jesus kid, you realise how dangerous this could have gotten," Luca growled angrily at him. "You should have said something."

Luca took off the spreader bar as Rick untied his hands. Kau'i sheepishly stood before them, unable to meet their eyes.

"I apologise," He said again.

"Thankfully no harm done," Luca said sounding irritated but apologetic. "Watch yourself boy, don't play if you aren't prepared to deal with the situation. I'm sorry Richard, things got a little out of hand, I'll be more careful next time. I've seen him here and at the clubs a couple of times, I thought he was more experienced."

"He is experienced Luca, this just got a little out of control. Can you leave us alone please? I'd like a private word."

"Yeah sure. I'm sorry Kau'i."

Kau'i was surprised by the apology and gave a nod of acceptance before the man left, leaving him to deal with Rick's wrath.

"Get dressed," Rick demanded, turning away from him to give him some dignity.

Kau'i quickly went to the corner where he'd stashed his clothes and put them on, aware of the growing tension coming from Rick's side of the room.

"I'm sorry Rick," He said eventually. "I got in over my head."

Rick didn't reply and Kau'i turned to see him staring at him. A thrum of anger burst through him, Rick could be angry all he liked but he had no right to judge him.

"What? No lecture?" He asked snidely. "No word of wisdom from the grand Master Dom?"

"Don't you fucking dare turn this on me," Rick said, a dark tone to his words but he didn't raise his voice. "You got in over your head? Do you realise what could have happened Kau? Do you realise what he could have done if I hadn't been doing a round to check on things up here."

"I'd have said my safe word," Kau'i said lamely, even though he knew he'd been ready to say it long before Rick had halted the scene. He'd begun to panic as soon as Luca had tied him up and threatened pain. But he hadn't said anything when he should have. "He wasn't to know."

"No he wasn't, which puts this all on you," Rick snapped, walking across the room, closing the gap between them. "You are the submissive. You have control. Don't you understand that? That safe word, the safety elements put in place, they are to protect both of you. And you control that, you. How many Dominants do you know that tell you their safe word before playing?"

"I," Kau'i said weakly, giving a shrug. "I don't-."

"That's because they don't fucking have them," Rick said angrily. "I thought you were smarter than this. I thought you had potential. I thought you knew what you were doing, what you wanted. I realise now how wrong I was."

"You know what, fuck you Rick. You don't own me, you've made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with me and that I'm never going to be good enough for you. Well maybe I'll be good enough for someone else and yeah, I've got a lot to learn and I will, from someone who actually cares. I know that isn't you, I wish it was but I know it's a blind need. But don't judge me on this mistake, I'm not fucking perfect."

"No you aren't," Rick said with a shake of his head, looking at him sadly.

Kau'i hadn't felt so rejected or put down. His eyes stung with tears again and he looked away before Rick could see how hurtful that felt to hear from him. It had been a mistake to convince himself that he was over Rick.

"I'm sorry I don't reach whatever high expectations you have," He said quietly. "I've gotta be good for someone right? Someone who expects much much less from me."

He moved to brush past him, vowing to leave the place and never return. Maybe he'd see Rick at the clubs but they were done, things were over and the thought of seeing him again when he thought so low of him cut him deep. He'd never be good enough for someone like Richard Steadman and it was time to stop thinking that he had a chance. Rick stopped him with a hand on his arm, grip tight and when he went to push him off Rick grabbed his other hand in a tight hold too.

"Let me leave Rick," Kau'i said with a shake of his head. "Please."

"Jesus, do you ever stop and listen Kau?" Rick said, giving him a soft shake but not letting go of him. "When have I ever said you weren't good enough?"

"You've made it clear I'm not good enough for you," Kau'i said, hoping the emotions he was feeling didn't make his voice shaky. "Let me go."

Rick shook his head, pushing at him until he was pressed up against the wall, bombarding his space, pinning both his arms to the wall now.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say," Rick growled. "Properly."

Kau'i didn't struggle, sagging against the wall, the feel of Rick's hands pinning him down doing nothing but make him feel safe, not attacked. Rick looked at him, eyes roving over his face then down his body before he took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I was angry and I shouldn't have said what I said about you not knowing what you are doing. In this case yes, you got in over your head. I'm angry because I know how easily things can get out of hand and it scares me what could have happened to you. Maybe under different circumstances you wouldn't have let it go that far," Rick paused and looked him in the eye. "You're wrong when you say you aren't good enough. Yes I have high expectations, but I've never doubted your potential to reach them. You're good enough for anybody, but there aren't enough Dominant's out there that deserve you in my opinion."

Kau'i felt tears emerging again and shit he needed to clamp down on his emotions. Rick was saying words he'd never expected to hear from him and he couldn't help the way his body reacted. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"There's only one Dominant and person I want right now," He admitted quietly, feeling Rick let his grip loosen a little. He felt him pull away and opened his eyes to see Rick looking scared, shaking his head sadly.

"I can't be what you need me to be Kau'i. That's the only reason I've pushed you away. When you started hinting at the idea – I can't let things between us become personal," Rick replied, voice wavering. "I'm sorry that makes you feel rejected."

"But you are rejecting me Rick. How else am I supposed to feel?" Kau asked, Rick had let go of him but he reached out and clung to him now. "Please. Why are you fighting it if it's what feels right for both of us."

"I said you weren't perfect," Rick told him. "None of us are Kau and I'm even less so. But you're a good man, a good person and I don't want to destroy that."

"You won't," Kau'i said, pulling him close when Rick tried to reel away. "Please Rick. Please."

"Shit baby," Rick said, putting his hands on Kau'i's chest, fingers gripping into the material of his shirt. "If you understood why I'm so scared about us, you'd understand why we can't have this."

Kau'i's hands framed his face and Rick couldn't deny how good it felt, Kau'i's touch and closeness chased away the doubts and fears he had. But he was frightened of his own capabilities.

"You think I'm not scared?" Kau asked him. "You're an intimidating person Richard. But seeing you like this – I want to know who fucked you up and I want to help put the pieces back together."

"They didn't fuck me up, I fucked them up," Rick said sadly with a shake of his head. "I messed up once and I can't go through it again."

"And you learn from your mistakes," Kau'i told him firmly. "If I quit every time I lost a case, I'd have stopped being a lawyer years ago. Are you telling me you've written off having happiness in your life because of one failed relationship?"

"You don't know the circumstances," Rick reminded him.

"Then explain it to me," Kau'i insisted gently. "If not now, then someday soon. Let me take you out, no roles, no play rooms. One date, just us, please. If, after you tell me, I don't want to stick around or you really feel we aren't worth a chance, then we both walk away. Please Richard, I'm just asking for once chance. You owe it to yourself."

Rick knew he shouldn't, but he nodded in agreement, kissing Kau'i back when he pressed forward for a kiss to confirm the request. 

One date and then it would all be over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gees would you relax," John said, putting his hands on Rick's shoulders and giving him a small shake. "It's a date, you're allowed to go and enjoy yourself on it."

"It was a bad idea, I shouldn't-," Rick began but John cut him off before he could finish.

"Stop. Now. You are going on this date, you are going to have a good time. You are going to get into that thick skull of yours that a nice man, a good man, wants to take you out, date you, hell he wants a relationship with you. And you are going to give yourself and him this chance."

"Or what?" Rick said with a small smile. John could be quite forceful when he wanted to be, which made him an excellent switch.

"Oh I'll think of something," John promised. "You may be a Dominant but I've picked up skills along the way, I have a whole range of punishments I can apply."

"Yeah? Like what?" Rick said, giving him a small push and checking his reflection once more, adjusting his tie a smidgen.

"I'm your PA remember, I can make things very difficult for you," John reminded him. "Just to start off. You know what you get like if you don't have your schedule."

"Terrifying," Rick smirked. "That all you got?"

"Don't push me Richard," John warned him. "I've got Kau's number remember. Nothing stopping me from calling him and telling him what a prick you can be."

"I think he's already got that part figured," Rick laughed, turning away from the full length mirror in his room. "Thanks John."

"Any time," John nodded, checking his watch. "He'll be here soon."

"And you're leaving now?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Fuck off, I want to see this," John laughed as he headed for the door. "Richard Steadman, going on a date. I saw a flock of pigs fly by my window this afternoon."

"Fuck you," Rick said following him, both of them laughing as they headed down the stairs.

~

Rick couldn't remember being this far down town in a long time. Usually when he went to restaurants they were more up-scale, but then his wallet could afford him the luxury. Kau'i had done well for himself, becoming one of the youngest partners at the law firm he worked for. But his wage was nothing like Rick's wealth and his choice of restaurant reflected that. Rick didn't comment on it, it was a sweet place, with a lovely atmosphere and a relaxed feel. 

"You're probably used to more expensive tastes," Kau'i said as they looked over the menus.

Rick glanced over to him, reaching out and putting a hand over his where it rested on the table. "Probably, but it's a nice place. Any way, it's about the company. We could have gone to a McDonalds and I'd have been happy. A little overdressed but -."

Kau'i grinned and looked over the menu again, but their hands remained clasped on the table.

They made small talk over the food, Rick avoiding the conversation they were meant to be having until eventually Kau'i asked outright.

"So, you did say we would talk about why you're so against relationships," He said, trying not to sound too intrigued. It was Rick's story to tell and if he didn't want to share he wouldn't push for details.

"Yeah I guess I did," Rick nodded in agreement. "Only we're having such a nice evening I didn't want to spoil to mood."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too," Kau'i pointed out. "It would just be nice to have some facts about why you've pushed me away so hard for so long."

Rick went to reply and Kau'i held up a hand with a small smile, shaking his head, "Please don't say 'it's not you it's me'. You're not that cliché Richard."

Rick smiled wryly and reached over to take his hand, bringing it down to rest on the table again. "My last relationship ended very bitterly Kau. The man I was with, David, I loved very much. He broke it off and I was devastated, even more so because he was so resentful towards me and our relationship and I don't know where all the animosity came from. I suppose now, a few years on I can see he needed help beyond our relationship, had problems and hang ups we never faced or addressed and he blamed me for his problems. But I was left pretty raw by the whole situation and I've never trusted myself not to fuck up again. So I don't do relationships, I pour myself into my work and it's my life now. This is who I am."

"So you gave up being close to someone because the last person you were with left you and blamed you for the failed relationship?" Kau'i said, giving his fingers a squeeze. "Takes two to tango as they say."

"The way things ended, he acted like I'd trampled him into the ground," Rick said with a pang of regret. Even now his relationship with David left its scars.

"And you think that would happen again?" Kau'i said. "Had it happened before? Did every relationship before David end so painfully?"

"No, of course not. He was the first man I committed to with any sense of building a future together," Rick explained.

"And when he left that future you had planned in your head was ended. Doesn't mean you give up on love Rick," Kau'i reminded him. "There's been nobody since him?"

"The odd attempt," Rick shrugged in thought. "But no, nothing substantial. Nobody I truly cared enough about."

"That's a shame. Anybody would be lucky to have you," Kau'i smiled, thumb rubbing a circle against his skin.

"Not everybody thinks of me the way you do Kau," Rick admitted. It was nice to be wanted to so much, even if he didn't think he deserved it. He'd had lovers over the years, people who liked him well enough but nobody who'd pursued him quite in the same manner or enthusiasm as Kau'i.

"Good," Kau'i laughed in enjoyment of the fact. "Else I'd have missed out."

"You could do better," Rick pointed out to him. He was young, intelligent, attractive and Rick had seen people at his parties and clubs. Kau'i got everybodys attention, but he seemed oblivious to the fact, which made him all the more appealing to everyone.

"You say that," Kau'i shook his head. "And I'm amazed that anyone with your competence, you're attitude and character can be in so low opinion of themselves. You're respected, well liked, people enjoy your company. The lifestyle isn't the easiest of ways to live, but you give it an integrity not many strive for and you encourage safe practices in a safe environment. You want people to embrace parts of themselves they'd usually hide away and you give them the chance to do that in a safe, private place. It surprises me that for all that, you deny yourself the same happiness over one failed relationship."

"You build me up too much," Rick said, a little embarrassed that Kau'i saw so much in him.

"Oh I know you aren't perfect," Kau'i laughed and shook his head. "Nobody is. I'm not wanting perfect, I just want you. From the first time I met you I wanted you and I'm not going to deny it. I couldn't keep my eyes off you and I thought it was just because of the situation and where we were, in your home where you could be yourself. But it's never been something I could shake off, so I never did. I stepped back because you made it clear it wasn't going anywhere, I needed space to try and get over you or at least control how I felt around you. It hasn't been easy and I never really succeeded. But if this is it for us, just this one date, well I may as well take the opportunity to admit how I feel."

"I haven't had anyone pursue me the way you have," Rick said after a moment, thinking over Kau'i's words. "You've never pushed and you've never asked, not in a forceful way. I'll be honest, when we first met you were just another man, another submissive at one of my gatherings. But I watched you as we met in different places, not just you but the people who were around you, there's something about your manner Kau. You're eager to learn, confident but there's a certain quality of innocence about you. And the way you embrace your submission, it's so natural, you don't deny it. But you've never submitted to anyone the way you have to me and I'm not even your Dominant."

Kau'i dropped his eyes for a moment to where their hands were clasped and when he looked back at him, the look of longing in them jolted through Rick's spine.

"No, you aren't. But I never wanted anyone else and I thought if I could impress you enough maybe there'd be a chance for us. But you began pushing me away and I thought it was because I wasn't good enough."

"I knew you were hoping for more and I couldn't give you that," Rick admitted. "I thought it was best not to encourage you further. Save you the hurt."

"So is this it then? I won't go where I'm not wanted Rick, I wouldn't do that to you. If you really don't want me, then I've told you the truth and we can walk away."

"You could really walk away?" Rick asked in concern. Looking at Kau'i's expression he knew it would be hard.

"If I have too. No point in chasing someone who doesn't want you back," Kau'i shrugged. "Just means we wouldn't see each other. If I can't have you, then I couldn't be around you, it'd be too hard."

"I wouldn't-," Rick began, squeezing his hand tighter. "I couldn't not have you around Kau'i. That would be harder. These last few weeks, after you cancelled your sessions and avoided being around, that was harder than I expected. Seeing you at the house again last week-."

"I'm sorry about what happened," Kau'i said quietly. "I got in over my head, it was a stupid mistake."

"Yeah, you did. And if you ever do it again I'll deal with you properly," Rick said, feeling a rush of possession as he remembered finding him and Luca. He caught Kau'i smirking at the notion and gave a smile himself. "You know what I mean."

"Promises promises. But if this is it for us, you won't be around to see me making more stupid mistakes like that," Kau'i reminded him.

"It is a promise, one I intend to keep," Rick said, looking him in the eye. "I can't say if this will or won't work, I can't promise I won't get cold feet now and then because I'm afraid of hurting you. You'll have to deal with that side of me who holds you at arms length because I'm scared of destroying you."

"Then you'll have to trust in me enough to take you as you are and help you through all those things," Kau'i smiled, leaning closer. "All I'm asking is for you to have a little faith in yourself and me. If it's meant to be, then it will work and if it isn't, well at least we've given it our best shot."

"I'm not an easy man to live with and I'm an even worse Dom to please," Rick warned him.

"Then we'll work on how much a pain in the ass you are to live with and it's up to you to train and guide me in order for me to please you," Kau'i said with a laugh. "If I'm as good submissive as you say I am, I'd hope it wouldn't take that long to learn."

~

"You going to come in?" Rick asked as Kau'i guided the car up the main drive to the house.

He watched as Kau'i gave a small smile, pulling the car around and parking without reply, turning off the engine.

"Maybe not tonight," Kau'i shook his head. "We've admitted quite a bit tonight to one another, maybe we should sleep on it, make sure we feel the same way in the morning."

"You mean me," Rick said knowingly. "I'm a man of my word Kau, you know that."

"Rick you've been resisting me for months now, and while is feels nice to know you might actually be weakening to those advances, I want you to be really sure in yourself this is what you want. Everything seems nice over a romantic dinner, but in the light of day you might have reservations. This is me giving you some space to decide. I'm not going anywhere, I know where my head is at. Plus, I'm not that easy," Kau'i laughed, looking over at the house and back to him. "We're doing this a little backwards, you've seen me naked and you know how to turn me on. Let's get to know one another better before things get more personal."

"What makes you think I was inviting you in for anything other than coffee," Rick asked but he gave a small laugh. "Okay, I understand what you're saying and thanks. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Hold you to it," Kau'i nodded with a grin.

"Thanks for taking me out, I had a great time," Rick smiled, leaning over, a hand cupping around Kau'i's neck. "Least give me a little something more to think about."

Kau'i gave a small laugh, letting him pull him closer and sharing a gentle kiss, Rick's fingers rubbing gently against his neck and scalp.

"Bye," Rick said, reluctantly pulling away. It had been a long time since he made out in a car and he knew he needed to get out of there before further explorations were made.


	5. Chapter 5

_~ two months later ~_

Over the next couple of weeks they went out on dates. Rick had given the idea of them some thought and he thought he owed it to himself and Kau'i to test the waters and see if it was worth taking the risk. The more time he spent getting to know Kau'i, the more he found himself investing in the idea of a real relationship with him. They were both careful about how intimate they were and it was surprisingly refreshing not rushing into sex or exploring their lifestyle choices in any deep way. They both knew each other as Dom and sub, but they needed to understand the personalities that fed into those roles. It also helped put them on a more level footing when the time came when they'd become more intimate.

It was two months before things began escalating, not quickly but at an easy measured pace. Rick had treated them to dinner, though he'd been careful not to show much display of wealth, afraid he'd make Kau'i uncomfortable. But he found himself wanting to spoil him more and more, an evident sign of his inner Dominant, wanting nothing more than shower his submissive with gifts. He could be tough and strict, but he was also sure to show his caring side and not only with sentiments and gentle shows of affection. After the restaurant he'd invited Kau'i back to his home, not withholding any of his intentions to get intimate as he waited anxiously for a reply.

"Actually why don't we go back to my place?" Kau'i suggested. Rick was surprised, looking at Kau'i closely before he answered.

"Ok if that's -," He began, Kau'i gave him a bashful smile.

"I'd feel more comfortable," Kau'i admitted. "Not that your place isn't great. It is, more than. But it's also imposing when you know about that playroom of yours."

Rick smiled and squeezed his hand with a small nod. "I'd like to see your place."

"It's nothing compared to the mansion," Kau'i laughed. "You realise I'm just a mere lawyer don't you Richard."

"One of the youngest partners in your firm, a good track record, a promising future," Rick said to him. "Nothing mere about that."

Kau'i led the way up to his apartment. It wasn't too small but not sprawling either and he knew, next to the mansion it was a tiny place. But it was home and he was proud of it, having worked hard enough to pay for it. He didn't entertain often so it was nice to invite someone in. It was open plan, homey and inviting and he'd been lucky enough to land a view of the cityscape and in the distance the ocean stretching into the horizon.

"Very nice," Rick said with a smile, taking a look around. Glancing at the few surfaces Kau'i had for ornamentals he noticed he had few photographs displayed. Kau'i had never mentioned family on any occasion worth remembering and Rick realised they'd neither of them openly spoke about their family backgrounds.

"Drink?" Kau'i asked from the kitchen area as he opened the refrigerator. "I got a nice sweet white chilling or beers if you prefer. Think I have some reds in the rack too."

"Red please," Rick said with a nod. "Merlot if you have it."

"Okay," Kau'i nodded, closing the door and instead turning to the few bottles he had in a small wine rack, selecting one. Rick wandered over as he pulled out the cork and took out some wine glasses from a cupboard.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Rick asked, leaning on the kitchen island that acted as a divide between the living area and kitchen.

"Sure," Kau'i shrugged.

"It's about your family," Rick warned, gauging his reaction. Kau'i gave him a quick glance before busying himself pouring two glasses out.

"What about them?" Kau'i asked after an awkward pause.

"Tell me if it isn't any of my business," Rick told him.

"Depends on the question," Kau'i said, turning to him and handing him a glass. "Let's sit down."

They moved over to the sofa, sitting close but space enough to look at each other as they conversed.

"You don't have any photographs up," Rick said motioning around the room. "Guess it made me curious about your background. We've never spoken about our families."

"I'm an only child," Kau'i explained, taking a sip of his wine and sitting back, giving a wry smile. "And I've not spoken to my parents for years. When I came out as gay they didn't want to hear or accept it. For a long time I denied who I was because I wanted them to be proud of me and because I was afraid of having to go it alone. Only it got too hard and I got to the point of thinking that if they couldn't love me for who I really was, then they didn't love me at all. There's been attempts to make contact over the years but it's just too difficult, they've never made an attempt to know who I am."

Rick nodded in understanding, reaching out and interlinking his fingers in his comfortingly. "I know what it's like. My parents were the same. And consider the difference in our ages. It's only ten years but if you think of the time I came out to my parents, when Aids and HIV were making headlines, more and more people coming out, the ignorance of people when it came to the gay community. My father threw me out that same day, I was seventeen and I had no idea what I was going to do. Luckily my mothers sister was more sympathetic and although it caused their relationship to shut down, she supported me until I could stand on my own two feet. My father died five years ago of a heart attack and my mother three years ago of cancer. I don't know if my dad ever found it in him to accept who I was and I was able to make contact with my mother before she passed but she was loyal to a fault to my dad and things were never how they should have been. Aunt Bea retired to Maui last year with her, well what I call, sweetheart. I travel to see her a couple of times a year."

"Does she uh, know what you do to make a living?" Kau'i asked with a grin.

"She knows enough but not everything," Rick laughed. "She supports me as she always has and as long as she knows I'm happy it's enough. As long as I, 'keep the kinky stuff to myself' as she says."

"Oh god she sounds amazing," Kau'i laughed in reply. "You're lucky to have someone like that."

"So you struggled on alone?" Rick asked, sobering up. "Must have been hard."

"I had friends who helped me over the years and my parents detestation of who I was merely fuelled me on to be myself," Kau'i replied.

"So how did you come to discover and begin exploring the lifestyle?" Rick asked curiously.

"College," Kau'i laughed again as he drank more wine. "Believe me you discover a lot about yourself in college. How about you?"

"One of my first partners was a submissive. We'd dated for sometime before he suggested we play around with some role-play, admitting his desires. Guess it spun out from there," Rick said. "He introduced me to people in the lifestyle and I began to explore it more in-depth, realised how much I enjoyed it but also how many people were unable to explore that side of themselves for various reasons. I met other Master Dominant's and Dominatrix's and decided I wanted to be like them, so I submitted myself to their teachings in order to learn."

"You were a submissive?" Kau'i asked in surprise.

"Well yes in a way," Rick nodded. "To them. They were part of a circle as it were and in order to be guided, I had to submit to them. I think it's important to know what the submissive is going through on some levels, to better connect. I think it's made me a better Dominant. Now I'm a Master Dom in the circle also."

"I didn't know that," Kau'i said. "Who are the others?"

"That's for me to know," Rick laughed with a shake of his head. "Some of them rely on anonymity. Stick with me long enough though and you may find out."

"You make it sound so mysterious," Kau'i grinned.

"Well it isn't fun if all the mystery and secrecy doesn't surround it," Rick laughed again. "Plus some of these people have important jobs. Not all of them are like me, taking on clients to learn and grow in the lifestyle. Some of them are public figures and need to stay hidden. There are submissives loyal to the circle also and again, rely on it's anonymity."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Kau'i smiled. "The whole time I've been exploring the lifestyle in Oahu I've not heard of this circle of Masters and Mistresses."

"And I'm trusting you to keep quiet," Rick said, squeezing his hand. "Please Kau'i."

"I'm a lawyer," Kau'i reminded him. "You can trust me to keep a secret."

"I know," Rick agreed. "But I'm not asking you as a lawyer, but as a friend and someone I'm entering a relationship with also. I told you because I don't like secrets and you need to know that part of my life, for now, will remain one but only so far as to hide their identities from you. I want you to understand why."

"All right, I understand," Kau'i replied. "You can trust me Richard."

"Thanks," Rick smiled. "So what about after college? Were you in any long term relationships with a Dominant? I know you've been single for a while now. Any particular reason for that?"

"None as heartbreaking as your past," Kau'i smiled, giving a shrug. "Some relationships were, vanilla, shall we say. I was in a long term relationship with someone in my early twenties where I didn't touch on the lifestyle at all. But it's also the reason we broke up. I ventured on occasion to suggest to him to just play around but he was a pretty staight laced kind of guy. As much as I loved him I knew it couldn't last if I had to bury that side of me, so I broke it off. He didn't really know the full reasons why and sometimes I feel guilty for not explaining properly but it just wasn't meant to be. There's been some Dominant's along the way, for a long time I had a Dom where we only met up to scene, but you know how it is. It isn't the same as a proper commitment and I've always wanted more. I want a relationship where the roles don't define us, but they are there in the background even so. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah that makes sense. You don't want something 24/7, but you don't want it resigned to the bedroom," Rick said with a nod.

"Yes, something like that," Kau'i nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty much the same," Rick agreed, giving him a smile. "You know me Kau, I'm a control freak."

"Nah, you like to put out the vibe but I think you want someone to love you for who you are. You've got a vulnerable side to you that not many people see. You need taking care of as much as you feel the need to take care of someone else."

"You seem to think you know a lot about me," Rick said, setting his glass of wine aside and moving closer. "But what if you're wrong?"

"I'm a lawyer. It's my job to know people," Kau'i reminded him with a small laugh. "I'm not wrong. We live a lifestyle where trust is a key element. That means you need to trust me as much as you are asking me to trust you."

"I haven't asked of anything of you yet," Rick pointed out, running his hand deliberately along Kau'i's thigh. Kau'i didn't push him away but rather settled further back against the cushions.

"Then ask me now," Kau'i told him, waiting patiently.

Rick glanced down and took his glass off him, setting it on the table beside his own before turning his attention back to him with a smile.

"Do you trust me?" He asked simply.

Kau'i gave a small nod before confirming it with words, "Yes Sir."

Rick smile grew and he leaned closer and for a moment Kau'i stopped him, a hand on his shoulder with a small show of resistance. Rick frowned, wondering if he'd somehow misread the signs but Kau'i looked him in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" Kau'i asked in return.

Rick knew it wasn't going to be easy. Not the Domination and submission, that side of them, that would be the most natural thing in the world. It already was, he knew Kau'i's potential in his role and was eager to expand on it together. But it was the personal side, the vulnerability and fears he himself had. He was a tough nut to crack but Kau'i had learned more about him that same evening than he'd ever told anyone beyond John in years. It wasn't much but it was something.

"Yeah I trust you," Rick said after a long pause. "Just, be patient with me Kau. I trust you but I still don't trust myself. Part of me is still scared I'll destroy you like I did-"

"I'm not him," Kau'i shook his head, his hands cupping his face. "I'm not him Rick. I'm Kau'i Kahili and I'd like a relationship with you. As your friend, your lover and as your submissive. I'm not made of glass Richard and I will tell you when I think you're going too far, if I can't handle what you are doling out and when I think you're being a grade A asshole. If you trust me then you'll trust me to be honest about that. I know you care enough to listen."

"We'll take it slow," Rick said with a smile.

"Not too slow I hope," Kau'i grinned.

"Eager aren't you?" Rick laughed, letting Kau'i pull him closer. He teased his lips near Kau'i's, not quite touching and feeling how his breath hitched in response.

"You kidding," Kau'i whispered back, pawing at his shirt but holding back from pulling him closer still. "All this time, knowing what it's like to submit to you without fully giving myself to you. Eager isn't quite the word I'd use."

"No more holding back," Rick told him.

Kau'i nodded in agreement, "That goes for both of us."

~

"You still with me?" Rick whispered, moving to lie beside him, a hand gentling over his skin.

Kau'i's response was lax, weighted down with bliss and he turned to move closer into Rick's hold.

"Barely," Kau'i replied without opening his eyes. "Need time – that was-."

"That was what?" Rick laughed, pressing his mouth against Kau'i's cheek, trailing up to his temple and forehead. "Good?"

"Mmm," Kau'i nuzzled against him. "Don't make me talk. Let me hold on to this feeling for a while please."

"Ok sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere," Rick promised. "For the record, I thought it was incredible."

Kau'i gave a small laugh, fingers skimming over Rick's hip. "I aim to please."

"Good, because I intend to train you in all ways of pleasing me," Rick told him. "As well as learn how to bring you pleasure, over and over and over again."

"Hmm," Kau'i responded, sounding positive about the suggestion. Rick smiled and wrapped him arm tighter around him, holding him closer.

They lay quiet and still, bodies cooling after the heat of sex, sharing comfort in their satiated bliss of one another. Eventually Kau'i unfurled a little, lifting up, satisfied smile edging his lips.

"I've not felt this good in a long time," He told Rick, fingers dancing over his chest. "Or been quite so satisfied afterwards."

"That was nothing," Rick teased, a glint in his eye. "We're only just beginning."

Kau'i leaned down, pressing a kiss to his skin and lying against him, propping his chin on his chest.

"Maybe next time we can play at the mansion," Kau'i smiled playfully.

Rick ran his hand down Kau'i's spine and back up, gently stroking and gave a smile. "If you want. You said you wanted to come here because it's more comfortable. I don't watch to rush things. I understand your needing our first time to be somewhere more neutral."

"Yeah but I bet you've got a Queen size bed," Kau'i laughed, making Rick laugh gently too.

"Ah so it's the size of the bed rather than the equipment I keep in the drawers," Rick grinned. "You've not seen my bedroom. I'm not sure you're ready for it yet."

"Chains on the bedposts? Andrews Cross in the corner," Kau'i chuckled lightly.

"Nah, I keep the Andrews Cross in the playroom usually," Rick smiled. "But it's easily moved. As for chains on the bedposts, I'm glad they won't just be show any more. It's the suspension bracket I have over the bed you really got to worry about. I’ve had many nights coming up with ideas of how to put it to good use."

"Will you provide the cuffs also or shall I bring my own?" Kau'i asked with a grin, lifting up and edging up a little to better look Rick in the eye.

"Let me get to know you a little better and maybe I'll have some custom made," Rick promised. "From me to you."

"Ha, dating for a couple of weeks and already promises of personalised gifts," Kau'i smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"Maybe one special gift one day," Rick whispered when Kau'i pulled back again. Rick ran a hand along Kau'i's neck and Kau'i flushed and glanced away in surprise at the implication. Rick realised it was too early to be saying such things, letting his mind run away with him in the heat of the moment and stroked Kau'i's cheek gently. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, don't apologise," Kau'i shook his head, giving him a shy smile. "I – I'm not freaked out by the sentiment, far from it. It's just, it's been a long time since anyone wanted too. I know we aren't anywhere near that yet but it's still nice to hear all the same."

"I know what kind of man you are and the kind of submissive you are capable of being," Rick reminded him. "It will be an honour to collar you, when we're ready to take that step. But not yet."

"No, not yet," Kau'i shook his head. "But you've given me something to work towards."

"It's something for us both to work towards," Rick corrected. "Together."


	6. Chapter 6

_~ Four Months Later ~_

"Aren't we-?" Kau'i asked with small confusion as Rick walked them past the playroom door.

Rick paused and glanced behind him, giving Kau'i's hand a squeeze as he led him further along the hall.

"That's the playroom I use for clients," Rick told him. "Let me show you around up here. You've not seen my private rooms before."

He led Kau'i into his wing of the mansion. Only himself, John and a select few of the staff frequented the spacious part of the house. Rick opened up a door that led into his private lounge. It was a large room looking over the front drive of the house. Shelves lined one wall stacked with books, comfortable sofas and a Persian rug were the focus of the room. A small drinks cabinet to the left. He let Kau'i have a look around before pulling him by the arm again.

"Guest bathroom," He said, opening the door to a spacious bathroom en suite. He moved to a door close by, revealing the guest bedroom itself. "I don't have people stay often."

"My office," Rick said pointing to a door opposite. "Usually where you'll find John most mornings."

Kau'i smiled and the continued further along, Rick paused at a door, giving Kau'i's hand a squeeze. "And this will be where we'll spend some of our time together."

He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, giving it a hard push. Kau'i could see it was a heavy door from the push alone and couldn't help being curious about what was beyond. Rick took his hand and led him inside.

It was a large play room, classically coloured in rich reds and accentuated with black. The walls were a dark crimson, the carpet a thick pile underfoot, an almost black red to look at. Erotic black and white photographs of Dominant's and submissives in various poses and forms hung on the walls. There was equipment of every kind but set out carefully, as if planned to be a unique part of the room without being crowded on top of one another. A black leather armchair was positioned close to the window, with a simple, straight backed chair beside it. Shelves and a large ornate cabinet were stationed on the back wall. When Kau'i looked to his left from the door, the wall was adorned with chains and instruments of many uses. It was breathtaking and imposing all at the same time and it took him a few minutes to take it all in. His keen eyes picked up on small details, like the 'o' rings at various points on the walls, a pulley type system on the ceiling, designed to tie a submissive up and hold them in place in whatever position the Dominant wanted them in.

"This is," He said after taking a look around, swallowing down as he turned to Rick who was watching him closely. "Beautiful. Truly Rick -."

Rick walked over to him calmly but there was a look in his eye that made a shiver of nervous butterflies travel the length of Kau'i's spine.

"Thank you," Rick smiled, running a hand over his cheek, his other arm wrapping around him and pulling him closer. "But that is the only time you'll say my name in this room, understand?"

Kau'i gave a nod of understanding. It was a different playroom, but the same rules applied. Some of them would be amended according to their new relationship, but not that.

"Yes Sir," Kau'i said politely. "I understand and I apologise."

"We'll go over all the rules later," Rick promised, giving him a squeeze. "But first, take a good look around, get acquainted with it and tell me if there's something you absolutely do not want or will not take part in. I want you to be completely comfortable in here Kau. The same goes if there's anything you think could be added."

Kau'i smiled and looked around quickly before giving a frown and looking at Rick, "No Andrews Cross?"

Rick gave a small laugh, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away, "Clever boy," He said, pulling Kau'i across the room to another door near the ornate cabinet. "This door leads to the Master bedroom, so we don’t need to use the main hall."

He opened the door and led Kau'i in, hearing Kau'i give a small laugh of amusement. The Andrews Cross was set up at the foot of the bed.

"Like it," Rick grinned, pulling him close as Kau'i give him a small push.

"This meant to make me feel welcome?" Kau'i smiled.

"Yeah, is it working?" Rick laughed.

"Weirdly, yes," Kau'i replied, taking a look around the bedroom. In stark contrast to the play room, the bedroom was bright, floor to ceiling windows led to a balcony outside with a view of the gardens and ocean beyond. A large, imposing, four poster queen sized bed was the feature of the room. An en suite bathroom was across the room, and a large walk in wardrobe alongside it.

"The bedroom, bathroom and playroom all have doors that lead out into the main hall," Rick said, motioning with his hand. "The playroom access is kept locked at all times from the hallway. You may have noticed the doors are pretty heavy in there, I had it sound proofed to keep the noise to a minimum. Like I say, only a few of my staff are allowed into my private wing but I don't want to embarrass them having to listen to my play times. Our playtimes. So, how do you like it?"

"This place is amazing," Kau'i nodded. "I always thought that anyway, but these rooms," He nodded towards the playroom, "That room especially. Beautiful."

"Good, I'm glad you like them. Like I said, I want you to be comfortable here," Rick said to him. "Especially in there. So go take a closer look around. Anything you don't like tell me. Anything you're unsure of, ask me. And especially inform me if there's something that you love."

Kau'i grinned and pressed a kiss to his mouth eagerly, "Yes Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to toy with you," Rick whispered into Kau'i's ear. Kau'i shivered in response, feeling his heart beat faster at the idea. "Will you let me play pet?"

Kau'i nodded, finding himself tongue tied for a moment before choking out a nervous, "Yes Sir."

"Undress for me," Rick told him, stepping away and leaving him feel suddenly bereft. Kau'i took a moment to take a deep breath as Rick stepped around him, watching him carefully. Kau'i undressed under his intent gaze, feely strangely shaky and on edge. Rick was staring at him possessively which made him all the more want to please him. He removed each piece of clothing slowly, folding it and setting it to one side on the floor until he was naked. Standing straight he waited for further instruction.

Rick moved over to him, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a squeeze of reassurance. "Don't be nervous. I want to enjoy you. I want you to enjoy me playing."

"Don't know why I'm nervous," Kau'i admitted, hugging him back. "I don't want to disappoint you. This is the first time – as a couple."

"You're not going to, I know the kind of submissive you are already remember?" Rick told him, pressing a kiss against his neck. He pulled back and tipped Kau'i's face up to look at him. "Place yourself on the frame. Facing the bed."

He stepped back and waited, Kau'i moved over to the frame, butterflies in his stomach. It took a moment to fight the nerves as he got into position. It wasn't the first time he'd been on an Andrews Cross with Rick, but there in the bedroom as his true submissive now and not some client who'd hired his time, it was all the more real. He wanted this to be good for both of them. He stretched his legs to rest against the beams of the lower end of the cross before reaching up and out to stretch his arms, finding hand holds just at the edge which he had to stretch further to reach, just beyond a comfortable grasp.

Rick came to his side, holding up some black strips of silken bondage ropes. "Are you happy for me to bind you to it?"

"Yes Sir," He nodded in agreement. Rick got to work, wrapping black stripping around his left wrist numerous times before knotting it off, repeating the same on his left. Rick knelt down and Kau'i had to not look down himself, seeing Rick so close to his cock which was already half hard. A hand rested against his ankle, giving a small tug and he shifted to accommodate, feeling bondage rope wrapping around his ankle. Rick moved to his right side and again, adjusted his footing. He gripped at the handholds trying to hold his balance, the stretch in his legs making it difficult to keep his balance which of course was Rick's aim. Rick tied off his other ankle and he tested all his bonds habitually, knowing it would be impossible to escape them.

"There now," Rick said standing up, trailing his hand all the way up Kau'i's leg, hip, up his side to rest on his shoulder. "Perfect."

He drew closer, pressing his fully clothed body up against Kau'i's naked form. Kau'i relaxed as Rick kissed him, gentle and slow, taking his time as they connected. Rick's hands travelled over his body as they kissed, never staying in one place and Kau'i pulled at his bonds only because he wanted to return the touches in kind, his bindings holding him steady.

Rick's mouth pulled away, instead trailing down the side of his neck to his shoulder, nipping and kissing over the skin, his hands pinching and rubbing his hips and thighs. Leaning over, Rick pressed his mouth against his right nipple, licking and scraping his teeth there before nibbling lightly on the small nub. He moved to the left and did the same, this time the pinch a little more painful, making Kau'i gasp. Rick looked up at that, grinning, fingers trailing up to pinch the right nub and roll it between his fingers.

"I'm going to enjoy toying with these," Rick said against Kau'i's chest. "Another day. I'll get out my clamps and weights and see just how much I can make you squeal. That sound like fun pet?"

"Fuck, yes Sir," Kau'i said as Rick pinched and pulled against his left nipple again.

Rick laughed and stood up straight again, hand behind his head and kissing him again, harder this time, mouth possessive, tongue licking into his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair. He kissed him until Kau'i felt his lungs begin to burn and when Rick pulled back he breathed hard, chest pounding.

"I'll be right back," Rick promised, hand trailing over his body as he moved away.

Kau'i tried to follow his movements but he moved behind him out of his eye line. When he tried to arch his head back to look around, it did nothing to help his balance and he reminded himself to refocus. He turned to face forward, regaining some composure as he tried to get comfortable. Looking down at the bed didn't do anything to help calm him, only turned him on more. The bed was large and imposing and he had no doubts Rick would make sure he understood who was the master of it. Kau'i's eyes trailed to the bedposts and his heart beat harder again as he spotted chains hanging from them, ready for use. Richard has certainly planned on making an impression for when they transitioned to the bedroom. What would it be like to be lain out on the bed, spread eagled, chained up and used? Glancing up he also noticed Rick hadn’t been joking about the suspension bracket. Kau'i let out a soft moan at the thought, feeling his cock pulse in positive reaction.

"Letting your imagination run are we?" Rick said from behind him, bringing his thoughts back into focus.

"Your bed leaves little to the imagination baby," Kau'i replied with a small laugh.

"Mmmm, it will look so much better with you in it," Rick had to agree, coming to stand beside him. "It's also somewhere comfortable for me to sit and admire you, which I will do, once I've finished playing a while."

Kau'i gasped in reply as Rick's hand settled on his cock and began stroking with long, slow caresses.

"Now listen carefully Kau'i and look at me when I'm talking to you," Rick said, still stroking him slowly. Kau'i turned his head to better look at him, trying not to gasp out every time his fingers travelled his length and his thumb teased over the head. "I want to flog you. Do you have any objections?"

"No Sir," Kau'i replied quickly with a shake of his head.

"I know you don't respond positively to too much pain, so tell me if it becomes less pleasure more pain," Rick reminded him. "Use your safe word or the colour system, understand?"

"Yes Sir," Kau'i agreed, swallowing down before gasping out.

"Good boy," Rick smiled, pulling his hand away and stepping back. "I'll try to be gentle."

Rick had chosen a favourite flogger of his. A mixture of leather and suede, with a soft bite and sensuous feel. It would both cause a snap as well as teasing, soft sensation. Kau'i tensed when he saw Rick pull his hand back and bring the flogger around, the touch hitting off his chest. He let out the breath in surprise at the gentleness.

"Relax, just breathe," Rick reminded him with a smile. "Enjoy it pet."

"Ungh yes Sir," Kau'i grunted as the flogger hit again. A sting hit off his left nipple but the flogger also felt like several soft tongues gentling over his skin.

Rick was careful and slow, making sure to hit the tails off his chest, gentle on his stomach, his shoulders and arms, thighs and legs. It was more sensual than anything and Kau'i's cock grew harder and harder in response. He began to feel himself drifting into a submissive zone, focusing on Rick, on the touch of the flogger and caught up in his bondage. When the tails began flicking at his cock he grunted and cried out, head back and closing his eyes tight. His arms and legs were already straining from the position and as he writhed he did nothing to help his awkward stance, desperately trying to maintain his position. The tails nipped and softly caressed his balls and he writhed, breathing hard to compose himself.

"Sssh pet, calm down," Rick said calmly, not ceasing with the continuous motion of flicks and making it impossible for him to remain calm.

"Please, stop," Kau'i gasped, trying to remember to breathe and not get so lost in his feelings that he lost control. That would be embarrassing for their first time as Dom and sub.

"Are you in pain?" Rick asked him carefully. Another flick of the flogger landed on his inner thigh.

"No Sir," Kau'i replied, writhing, fingers uselessly scrambling for the handhold. He could barely keep himself upright now and the bondage dug into his skin, making him drift further into his submission.

"Then I should stop why?" Rick asked, hitting him with the flogger lightly again.

Kau'i bit down on his lower lip and groaned helplessly.

"Do you want to say your safe word or Red Kau?" Rick asked.

"No Sir," Kau'i replied honestly, shaking his head.

"Then what you should be saying," Rick said, moving closer, his hand running over the heat and sweat of his body. "Is please Sir more. Or thank you Sir. Or simply letting me hear how much you enjoy how I play and tease your body for my own amusement."

He caught Kau'i's chin in a tight hold with is fingers, causing him to focus on Rick's face, eyes dark and dilated with passion and lust. "Tell me to stop again without meaning it and you will be punished."

He let go again and stood back to better inspect him, eyes sweeping over his entire body and Kau'i struggled to stand properly. Rick smiled and looked at him, running the flogger through his fingers.

"You aren't anywhere near done yet pet," Rick laughed at him. "I'll know when you are."


	8. Chapter 8

Kau'i felt exhausted. His body was warm and when he glanced down it was a soft pale pink, redder in places and felt like it was thrumming with energy. His cock was fully erect and pressed up against his stomach and his balls had a sweet ache and were heavy between his legs. He made no pretence to hold himself up fully now, the bondage in full effect in keeping him upright. Every now and then he'd shift and move, vainly trying to find a comfortable position.

Rick was on the bed seemingly reading, the flogger resting beside him. Kau'i didn't know how long since the flogging had finished or how long Rick had simply gotten comfortable on the bed, switching between reading and looking at him. It made Kau'i's cock ache knowing his predicament, tied to the cross in bondage for his Dom to view at his leisure. It fed into his submission as much as the show of Rick's dominance when flogging his body.

He watched as Rick put the paper aside and looked at him intently, beginning to undo his belt, then his pants before taking out his cock and slowly stroking himself. Kau'i swallowed down, focusing on his Rick's hand and how he jerked himself off. Eventually Rick climbed off the bed and Kau'i sighed in relief, hoping it was a sign of more to follow. Rick moved to stand in front of him, hand sliding over his chest and body, cupping his face and smiling.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Rick promised in a low, sultry tone that made Kau'i' shiver pleasure.

Rick reached up and untied his left wrist, softly rubbing it before he untied his right hand also. He brought them together and connected leather cuffs to him, keeping them fastened together. Kau'i was surprised but didn't say anything as Rick reached up and pulled down a small chain from the the middle beam of the four poster bed, a hook on the end. 

"Lean towards me and reach up," Rick told him. It was awkward but Kau'i obeyed with a heavy beating heart, Rick supported his weight and helped him stretch forward until eventually he hooked the chain to his wrists. "There now, perfect."

Rick stepped away, forcing Kau'i to hold his own weight and naturally his body fell forward, legs still attached to the cross. Kau'i gasped and groaned at the stress position, which left his ass perfectly exposed to his Dom. Rick stepped into the space behind him and ran his hands over his ass.

"We still good?" Rick paused to ask.

"Yes Sir," Kau'i gasped. 

It was more than he'd been expecting but completely sexy in his opinion. Rick certainly had imagination and lots of experience and used it to his full advantage. He heard a tell tale click of a lid opening and shivered as cool liquid landed on his ass and trailed down his crack. Rick was liberal with it, pouring plenty out before his fingers began moving between his cheeks. Kau'i let out a soft moan of appreciation when a solitary digit rubbed against his hole. Rick didn't say anything but continued rubbing until the pucker loosened and he pressed in, spearing shallowly until the inner muscles gave also.

Kau'i wanted to press back on the delicious teasing effect of the lone finger working into him, but there was little movement to be had in his position. It wasn't comfortable, but the vulnerability turned him on more than he'd admit. There was also a certain humiliation to being strung up in such a way, exposed and open without a chance of hiding himself. Not that he wanted to around Rick, but it still played a part in helping him find his submission to this man.

A second finger joined the first and Rick speared and scissored, opening him up deftly in preparation. Kau'i could only accept and submit under the circumstances and though it wasn't the first time they'd had sex, it was the first time Rick would claim him in such a show of Dominance and ownership.

"Keep your eyes open and head up while I fuck you," Rick ordered, sounding more like he was drawing up a grocery list than a man about to claim him. "I want you to imagine what this looks like if you were watching from the bed. I want you to sear that image to your mind so that when we go to sleep tonight, and every night you stay here, it's there, lingering as a reminder. How I first claimed you as my submissive."

"Mmm, yes Sir," Kau'i confirmed he was listening, the idea sending a shiver of lust through him. Rick knew he had an active imagination when it came to the lifestyle and imagery certainly played a part in turning him on.

Rick's fingers withdrew and there was a long pause of nothing, no touch, no caress. Kau'i guessed Rick was preparing himself and moaned in desperation, he wanted Rick's cock now, now, now.

"I think we'll have to work on your patience pet," Rick laughed mockingly. "You'll learn I don't reward greedy boys often."

"Yes Sir," Kau'i gritted out, body arching as he tried to lean back. But his hands were securely caught in their chains, his body at the wrong angle to find any balance and it was a fruitless endeavour. His body was beginning to protest at the position and he tried to bend his knees but the chains holding his arms didn't have any give. Completely at Rick's mercy, just as he wanted it to be.

Kau'i let out a grateful sigh when Rick's hands framed his hips, holding him steady and the familiar thickness of his cock pressed along his ass crack.

"This what you want Kau?" Rick asked him, thumbs rubbing into his hips.

"Mmm, yes Sir," Kau'i replied with a greedy gasp.

"Ask me nicely," Rick said, slowly rubbing his cock up and down against him.

"Please, fuck me Sir," Kau'i said, trying not to sound too desperate. "Want your cock in me, please, fuck my ass, use my body."

"Such a greedy boy," Rick mocked with a soft laugh. "Next time I won't be so generous."

"Please, please," Kau'i begged, trying vainly to press back. One of Rick's hands left his hip, pressing his cock into position and Kau'i put his head back and gave a grateful moan as he began pressing in. The stretch burned softly, Rick had a thick, long cock and Kau'i loved every inch inside him.

"You can come when you want," Rick assured him with a groan of appreciation at the feel of his hole swallowing him up. "This time."

Rick ran his hand up his body and raked his hand through his hair, grasping onto a handful of Kau'i's thick, black locks hanging freely and tugging his head back. "And remember what I told you boy."

Kau'i had been caught in the moment but quickly opened his eyes, looking at the bed. He gasped and tried to writhe as Rick kept pushing slowly in, taking him inch by inch. He wondered what it did look like, if someone were observing. Would it turn them on, seeing him at his Dominant's mercy, giving of his body to his Dom's pleasure. It turned him on just thinking about it and he moaned out loud at the visual, imagining the view of himself in chains, unable to move, kept in position for his Dominant's use. As Rick began thrusting, Kau'i found it difficult not to close his eyes and float on the pleasure the idea gave him.

"Good, good boy," Rick said, moaning happily as Kau'i relaxed, enjoying the claiming. "Oh yes pet, fuck I love to enjoy this body."


	9. Chapter 9

Rick began thrusting with short, shallow thrusts, his hand jerking him in the same rhythm. Kau'i couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted too and was grateful of the prior permission to come. His body writhed as best it could in his chains, unable to escape the fucking or relentless movement of his Dom's hand.

"Oh fuck m'gonna come," Kau'i groaned out, feeling uncontrollable.

"Yes, good boy," Rick encouraged, urging him on. "Come as I fuck you, let me feel your body lose control while I'm in you."

"Fuck Sir, Rick fuck," Kau'i panted, his breath and words stuttering. "Oh fuck, Sir, Sir. Yes make me come, fu-yeah, yes."

He let out a long moan, eyes squeezing tight shut and body shuddering and pulsing as his cock pulsed, cream spurting on the sheets and floor. Rick milked him as he rode his orgasm, body suddenly devoid of strength. Kau'i moaned and tried to focus, but everything turned hazy and he floated in his bliss. He shivered as he felt Rick's hard cock pull out of him, hearing Rick grunting and groaning behind him.

"Oh fuck good boy," Rick moaned, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing tightly. "Fuck, Kau'i, pet, fuck."

Kau'i couldn't see but he could certainly hear Rick's pleasure, knowing he was jerking himself. He felt warm liquid hitting his ass, feeling Rick paint him with his cum and he shivered in response as it began to trail aimlessly down his crack and curve of his ass and hips.

Rick leaned against him, careful not to rest his full weight against him but holding him close until his breath began to ease. He pressed kisses against his skin clammy with sweat. Kau'i felt like he'd just had to go through an hours workout, energised but also sapped of strength.

"Fuck that was good," Rick said happily, standing up again and Kau'i felt him step around him. Rick came into view, sitting on the side of the bed and flopping back, smiling and taking in a few deep breaths, looking up at him. "You're beautiful like that. Well fucked and caught up in chains. How do you feel?"

Kau'i couldn't hold himself up and smiled weakly as he looked over at him, feeling buzzed and blissful. "Used Sir."

Rick laughed again and turned silent, watching him. Kau'i felt more vulnerable now, body still reeling from orgasm, ass well fucked, cock softening. His limbs ached from the position and he couldn't hold himself up by his own strength any longer, which only made his bondage more evident. And there was his Dominant, sated and resting on the bed gazing at him like he were a piece of living art. For the moment, perhaps that was what he was. Finally Rick stood in front of him, cupping his face and looking at him in the eyes.

"You look beautiful like this," Rick said, brushing his cheek with his knuckles. "I could keep you like this all night, just for my viewing pleasure."

Kau'i shivered, just knowing Rick took satisfaction looking at him like some strange living art made him feel possessed and wanted. Rick smiled softly, a look of reluctance in his his.

"Unfortunately it wouldn't be very wise of me or very caring," Rick assured him. "Much as I enjoy seeing you in chains and bondage, I need to take care of you."

"I don't mind," Kau'i assured him. The idea of pleasing Rick in such a simple way was as much a turn on as submitting his body to his control.

"I'm sure you don't," Rick chuckled lightly with a grin. "But then you are floating right now. I'm sure anything I suggested would sound agreeable to you. Let's get you more comfortable. I'll untie your ankles first."

Rick untied him and without the restraints Kau'i realised his legs felt unsteady, knees like jelly from the position and from Rick's use of his body. When Rick untied his wrists, his arm muscles protested as he lowered them and he felt suddenly drained. Rick helped him under the covers and he rolled onto his stomach against the soft cotton happily.

"Stay like that," Rick said, squeezing his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Rick returned with a warm cloth and wiped over his back and down his crack, making Kau'i shiver when it brushed against his sensitive hole.

"There now, much better," Rick sighed contentedly, stroking a hand through his hair. Kau'i felt himself drifting off to sleep and didn't fight it, closing his eyes firmly when Rick pressed a kiss into his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

_~ Four months ~_

Rick found himself roused from sleep by a warm and wet feeling between his legs. It took him a few moments to come around, the feeling not alleviating in any way. He glanced at the clock, it was early even by his usual standards. Seven am on a Sunday morning was rather disappointing, even if it was an enjoyable way to be woken up. Kau'i had obviously woken up keen, but a thread of irritation jarred Rick's nerves as he sighed and glared up at the ceiling. His cock twitched, slow in coming to an erection and he felt the morning urge to take a piss. All in all not a good way to start the day by his account.

He drew the sheets away to reveal Kau'i lying on his stomach between his legs, kissing, licking and using that beautiful mouth of his on his dick. It was a pretty picture which Rick filed away in his memory banks, but he lowered a hand and slid his fingers into Kau'i's hair, tugging gently to get his attention.

Kau'i glanced up and Rick knew he was smiling though his mouth was still wrapped around his cock. Poor boy didn't realise the trouble he was putting himself in. But in their kind of relationship, there were lots of lessons to be learned and giving your Dom an early wake up call on a day off was not the best way to put him in a good mood, despite all well intentions.

"Someone is awake early and eager to start their day," Rick huffed out, sitting up slightly and pushing him lightly away. "Pity you couldn't have found something else to occupy yourself until a more decent time."

He watched as the smile dropped from Kau'i's face, replaced by a wary look as he took in his Dom’s reaction.

"Floor by the bed now," Rick ordered firmly. "On your knees, waiting position."

Kau'i moved quickly, sliding to his knees on Rick's side of the bed.

"I'm sorry-" He began as Rick sat up properly as pressed the heel of his palm against his half erect cock.

"Silence," Rick barked out, rubbing a hand over his face. He got out of bed and stretched tiredly as he made the way to the bathroom. He knew he had to tread carefully, he wasn't a morning person and he didn't want his own natural moodiness to influence how he dealt with his submissive. He took a piss, then splashed cold water over his face, looking at himself in the mirror bleary eyed. One more hours sleep would have been heavenly after the busy week they’d both had, including working on a Saturday.

He cupped and squeezed his cock which had softened again, though Kau'i had an exceptionally good mouth to pleasure him with. If only he'd had the patience to wait an hour or so, things might have played out much differently.

Rick showered and shaved, seeing as he was awake any way. He was quick and emerged from the bathroom feeling a little fresher. Kau'i was where he'd left him fifteen minutes before.

"Much as I like your enthusiasm," Rick said as he chose what to wear, a grey pair of slacks and short sleeved white cotton shirt. "You need to choose your moments more wisely pet."

He dressed and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Stand up and come here," He ordered. Kau'i got to his feet and came to him, head down looking flushed and embarrassed, Rick gently tipped his face up and gave him a gentle smile.

"It isn't a bad way to be woken up," Rick assured him quietly. "Just not at seven on a Sunday morning."

"Sorry Sir," Kau'i replied quietly.

"You'll learn," Rick promised. "To choose your moments wisely and to remember my orders. I told you to be silent and I don't recall telling you otherwise."

Kau'i opened his mouth before closing it again and looking away. Rick knew he was being picky, but considering the situation, he didn't mind being a stickler for the rules.

"Go and shower, then come to the playroom," Rick ordered. "You've got ten minutes."

Rick made his way through the house, going downstairs and finding John nursing a coffee and reading yesterdays paper at the table. When John saw him he frowned and glanced at his watch.

"You're up early, you okay?" John asked in mock concern. "You know it's a Sunday right? No clients today."

"Ha ha, very funny," Rick replied dryly, going to the coffee machine. "Could ask you the same thing. Why are you here so early?"

"I’ve got some stuff to do," John shrugged. "I have some paperwork to complete, some calls to make after nine, then the day is mine. Was thinking of going to the club later, do a round on the course, you interested?"

"Maybe," Rick replied as he poured out a large cup of coffee for himself. "I'll let you know. Kau'i may have something he wants to do. We haven’t spent much time together this week and you know he hates golf."

"'Kay," John nodded. „Just let me know.“  
"See you later," Rick said, picking up his cup and making his way back upstairs. He walked through the bedroom to get to the playroom, glancing at his watch. Kau’i had two minutes or he'd be in more trouble that he already found himself in. Rick went to the window, it was a beautiful day outside, the sun beginning to rise higher in the sky. He sipped his coffee and heard rather than saw Kau’i enter the room, quietly kneeling in his spot. Rick didn't turn, drinking down another mouthful as he thought of the eventful start to the morning and how they'd deal with it.

"So," He said loud enough for Kau’i to hear him from where he stood. "I have no problem with you giving me impromptu blow jobs Kau’i, I really don't."

He turned and found Kau’i looking at him with a dejected look on his face. This was the first time he'd made a mistake and Rick never let an opportunity for learning to slip past him, for the both of them. But he also reminded himself it was early days and it wasn't like they'd discussed this kind of situation in the ground rules. He'd been thinking on punishing Kau’i, but Rick had to admit it wasn't a bad way to be woken up and Kau’i had good intentions. He sighed and gave a roll of his shoulders, this was a relationship and he was out of practice.

"You know what," Rick said after a long pause of silence. "This, I shouldn't have made a big deal out this. Come over here."

Kau’i frowned and got to his feet with a surprised look in his eyes, closing the gap between them with some trepidation, like perhaps there was something he was missing.

When Kau’i got nearer Rick pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'm sorry. I'm a terrible morning person at the best of times, I'm used to a lazy Sunday morning and really it is the best way to be woken up."

"Uh, can I talk?" Kau’i asked quietly, frown creasing his forehead.

"Shit, yeah, sorry," Rick nodded quickly, giving a weak smile. "Seriously, let’s go back to bed and start over."

"'kay," Kau’i smiled. "I can get with that idea."

Rick laughed lightly and pulled him in for another kiss, longer and sweeter this time, enjoying the closeness of his partner.

"I – I'm so out of practice," Rick sighed against him.

"What with?" Kau’i asked, curious as to where his mind was at.

"This, being in a relationship, getting used to one another’s little gestures, not being in the Dom mode all of the time," Rick admitted to him, feeling foolish about the way he'd reacted.

"It was a little surprising but, well I get it," Kau’i gave a small shrug. "Guess you're allowed to be a little pissed at being woken up early on a day off. I'm just not the kind of guy who can stay in bed once I'm awake but I was kind of reluctant to leave you alone. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I'm sorry I over-reacted," Rick apologised in return. "I don't think I want the first time we broach the subject of punishment to be over such a stupid thing."

"We haven't exactly covered punishments when we've talked," Kau’i said.

"No, I know," Rick said in agreement. "It isn't like we've had to really."

"We could talk now, if you wanted," Kau’i offered.

"I thought we were going back to bed," Rick smiled.

"Can't we do both," Kau’i laughed.

"Actually," Rick said, stepping back in thought. "I think we should discuss it in here. Then maybe I’ll make you breakfast instead. No point going back to bed when we’re all washed and ready for the day now."

"Okay," Kau’i nodded, following his lead.

"Bring that chair over," Rick said, motioning to the wooden high backed chair by the main door.

Kau’i carried the chair over and set it down where Rick pointed on the floor.

"Sit," Rick smiled, waiting for him to sit down on it, before arranging him as he wanted him. "Spread your knees, ankles against the chair legs, good. Straighten your back, grip the bottom of the chair lightly with your hands, shoulders back. Good, stay like that while we talk. You're free to talk and ask questions okay, but no moving from position."

"Okay Sir," Kau’i smiled as Rick stepped back to look at him.

Rick stayed quiet for a short time, walking around Kau’i before sitting on the black leather sofa by the window and picking up his coffee. He wanted Kau’i to feel a little exposed but not too uncomfortable as he leaned back comfortably and took a sip of coffee.

"So, ground rules for punishments," Rick began, looking Kau’i in the eye. "Well, you know what is expected of you in here and if you aren't sure, you know to ask."

Kau’i nodded in agreement at that.

"But I guess, around the house, in the bedroom, the lines are blurred," Rick continued in thought. "Might be some days we embrace our roles more than others. Might be days you aren't in the mood and I am and vice versa."

"Like this morning," Kau’i said lightly, a smirk on the corner of his mouth.

Rick gave a low laugh, "Yeah, like that."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, me too," Rick nodded, waving a hand in the air. "I guess, maybe wait until it's after 8 next time."

"Ha, okay," Kau’i grinned and nodded.

"But if we are playing around in the bedroom and we're in our roles," Rick said, getting them back on track. "Then the same rules apply in there as in here, that sound fair?"

"Yes Sir," Kau’i agreed.

"I'm tough when it comes to punishment Kau," Rick warned him. "I don't mess around, you do something wrong I'll spank you for it and depending on what is at fault, there will be instruments involved. Is there anything you point blank refuse to have applied to you."

"The cane," Kau’i said without pause. "And switch."

Rick wasn't surprised, Kau’i wasn't one whose role was fuelled by pain and those were the two most painful of instruments to apply a spanking with.

"I draw a line when it comes to using those anyway, so I'd have never used them without discussing it thoroughly with you. Aside from those, anything else?"

"I'd prefer none of them," Kau’i smiled gently before shaking his head. "But now, just those two I don't want used. I’d like a warning if you were going to use something pretty harsh like the belt or a heavy paddle."

"Okay, agreed, no cane or switch," Rick said with a nod. "Just out of curiosity, have either of them ever been used on you?"

"Yeah, I've received both," Kau’i admitted. "I don't care to go through that again."

"Have you ever had a bad experience or would any of the other instruments trigger you if I use them? I need to know in order to gauge how we deal with spankings," Rick said, sitting forward, coffee cup cupped in his hands lightly.

"No, never a bad experience," Kau’i shook his head. "Well, maybe over-use a couple of times in the early days of exploration by Dom's as inexperienced as me, but nothing I didn't learn from and nothing that would trigger a bad reaction."

"All right," Rick nodded in understanding. "So you know the rules, if I tell you to present for punishment or you know one is coming, I want you in your position within the specified time I give you. When it comes to the time of the spanking, I’d warn you how it was going to be applied and for how long you’d endure it. Understand?"

"Yes Sir," Kau’i replied.

"Why do I, as the Dominant, give you a specific punishment position?" Rick asked him.

"To get me in the right frame of mind-," Kau’i said cautiously.

"Uh huh, why else?" Rick pressed for me. It was important a submissive understood the reasons for many of the things asked of them by the Dominant.

"Um – to remind me of my place?" Kau’i continued, a little thrown Rick was testing him as he was.

"Well yes I guess, not that I think you need reminding of your role, but it does re-enforce your head space," Rick said with a nod. "Different positions represent different things, but the punishment position is one of the most subservient of positions, like you said, to help you get into the right frame of mind. Getting into that specific position reminds you of only one thing, plus it keeps triggering at a minimum as it's totally different to the others. When you think of your offering position, what do you think of?"

Kau’i gave a small smile as he thought about it, "How you'll use me. What we'll do together, how it will please you to find me like that, giving of my body in that way."

"What about your punishment position?" Rick asked, watching how Kau’i's face changed as he thought it over.

"Makes me feel uncomfortable and nervous," Kau’i replied. "Plus I know I'll have disappointed you and let you down in some way."

"See how you totally changed with those two questions? Thinking of one made you happy, the other uncomfortable. I don't ever want those lines to blur for you, I wouldn't want you feel sad and uncomfortable when we're about to have some fun together."

"What about after a punishment," Kau’i said quietly. "What if you wanted to play afterwards? I'd still feel bad then."

"And uncomfortable in a whole different way," Rick grinned knowingly. "After a punishment is doled out, it's a clean slate Kau. I'd never hold something over you and punish you over and over for it. Discipline is different, that's implemented to teach and a spanking or two may be applied within a discipline aspect over a period of time, say daily, but I'll try to make it as clear as possible the differences between that and punishment."

"What if you are going to punish me for something I don't think I did wrong?" Kau’i asked.

It wasn't a surprising question and Kau’i probably already knew the answer, but they both knew how important it was to cover every angle and have everything lain out plainly.

"I'll tell you my reasons every time and you will have a chance to have your say," Rick pointed out to him. "If you think my reasons are wrong or unfair you can tell me. And of course I'd never force punishment on you, you can safe word out any time. There may be instances you think I'm being too strict or overbearing, but it's up to you how much you will submit and how much you will resist. If I'm going to punish you, I need to know you are willingly submitting to me for it, even though it isn't a pleasant experience."

Kau’i nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" Rick asked, setting his cup down.

"No not right now," Kau’i shook his head, before looking a little apprehensive.

"You look like something is on your mind," Rick said knowingly. "You can talk or ask me anything."

"Would you spank me?" Kau’i asked after a moments pause of uncertainty.

"What? Now?" Rick asked with a frown. 

Kau’i nodded, nervous but expectant. "I know we've kind of brushed what happened this morning aside but, well, like you said, we haven't had to deal with punishment yet -."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Rick shook his head.

"You thought so this morning when you eventually woke up," Kau’i pointed out to him.

"I told you, I'm a grumpy bastard in the morning," Rick smiled, looking at him gently. "It wasn't like I'd lain down ground rules of 'no blow jobs before 8am' Kau’i. I can't punish you for something just because of my mood. Any way, you don't like pain or getting spanked, so why subject yourself to one if you don't deserve it."

"Because you've never spanked me before," Kau’i said quickly, glancing away like it was a strange admission of need to want something that went against his usual wants and desires. "I've heard you say that sometimes a Dominant will spank not because of punishment or discipline but to test the submission of their submissive, their giving of themselves. Maybe I want to submit to you, not because I know I need it or deserve it but because – because I want to experience what it's like, even though it will hurt. It will hurt but it's you so -."

Rick looked at him long and hard, seeing the desire in his eyes, to connect in that intimate way. He doubted Kau’i would ask him under such normal circumstances again.

"Okay, if you're really sure, if you really want me too," Rick gave a small nod.

"I think this way, not a punishment, not discipline, the first time," Kau’i said calmly. "It’s just me showing you an act of submission. Please Sir, will you spank me."

Rick moved along the sofa so he was more in the centre and looked Kau’i in the eyes as he patted his lap.

"Okay sweetheart, come over here," He said firmly, waiting for Kau’i to stand and close the distance. Kau’i leaned down and Rick directed him to lay over his knees. "Hands flat on the floor, legs stretched behind you and cross your ankles."

Kau’i did as he was told and Rick rested a hand over the firm curve of his ass, his other hand rubbing large circles over Kau’i's back.

"I'm not going to be gentle, but I'm not going to be as firm as I would usually be either. There'll be pain, but remember it isn't as bad as it will be when I punish you or put you through discipline. There's a lesson to be learned in every act, even this one, so remember that. This is me going easy on you," Rick said.

"Yes Sir," Kau’i replied quietly.

"You can use your safe word at any time if you want me to stop, but this isn't going to be a long one Kau," Rick assured him. “And hopefully not too painful for you.”

Kau’i stayed silent and Rick could feel him tense a little, a natural reaction knowing what was coming. Rick rubbed against his skin, Kau’i kept himself in shape and he could feel the firm muscle of his buttocks under his touch. He waited a few seconds before beginning, raising his hand and bringing it down with a sharp slap on the fleshier part of Kau’i's ass. His palm tingled lightly, but it wasn't anything near the strength he had in him to apply a spanking. Kau’i didn't utter a sound as he raised his hand again and brought it down once more. Nothing more than light taps, which he scattered all over the rich caramel complexion of his lover. Kau’i began to relax against him, almost as if he were enjoying the experience. Rick knew spanking was one of the most intimate acts of connection between a Dominant and submissive. Not only because of the gift of submission being given, but the trust between the two and having to be completely in control as the Dominant.

He didn't keep count of the soft taps he lay on Kau’i, watching his skin turn a soft pink, like a gentle blush. He rested his free hand on the small of Kau’i's back and raised his hand higher this time, bringing it down harder and firmer and when his hand connected Kau’i let out a sharp grunt of surprise. He did it again and again, counting the harder swats now and listening to his submissives reactions. The soft pink hue began turning redder and by the time he lay down his final tenth slap, Kau’i was breathing heavier and making gentle whimpering gasps of pain. It was still nothing compared to a real spanking Rick would dole out if he was to be punished, though the final swats were the warning of what was to come in the future.

"There now, I'm done," Rick said quietly, rubbing Kau’i's ass gently. "Thank you baby, you were so good."

"Thank you for spanking me Sir," Kau’i said quietly, sounding almost subdued. Rick worried he regretted having asked and carefully helped him up to stand, standing quickly beside him.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, cupping his face in his hands. 

"Yeah," Kau’i nodded with a smile, putting his hands on his waist to hold himself steady. "I guess, it's been so long, I didn't expect to go down so deep."

Rick looked at him closely, the dreamy look in Kau’i's eyes were an indication to his floating. He hadn't expected it either, but it was nice that such a simple moment of Domination and submission between them could quickly reduce Kau to his sub space.

"Come on, let’s get you to bed where you'll be more comfortable," Rick smiled, kissing him gently before leading him back into the master bedroom and getting him onto the bed. “Then we’ll see about that breakfast.”


	11. Chapter 11

_~ five months later ~_

"I want to give you something," Rick said, sliding a hand into his pocket.

Kau'i watched and waited expectantly, looking surprised when Rick withdrew a key and held it out to him.

"It's so you can come and go as you please," Rick shrugged with a little nervous apprehension.

"Oh, I, uh, thank you," Kau’i said, taking the key.

"Is this too early a suggestion? I wasn't sure if it was or if you'd even, I dunno, want that," Rick said quickly. "I mean you don't have to take it."

"It's great Rick, really," Kau’i smiled. "It's a lovely gesture, thanks."

"Well I know you like going back to your place, having your own space but I want you to feel at home here too," Rick shrugged. "I mean I'd ask you to move in but I don't want to rush anything."

"You want me to move in?" Kau’i asked, looking at him with further surprise.

"No, well yes, I, eventually yeah, if you wanted too that is," Rick nodded, looking nervous again. "I mean only when you want to and feel ready for that. But yeah, I'd not object."

"I didn't think you'd be ready for that if I'm honest," Kau’i admitted. "We've taken things slow but I wasn't sure when you'd be ready for that kind of step. You always seem like you're holding me at arms length when it comes to that kind of commitment."

"I'm sorry," Rick said in understanding. "I don't mean to be that way."

"No, I know," Kau’i assured him. "I just want you to be sure about it, really sure, before you open up your home to another person like that. Are you ready for me to be around more than I am?"

"You're around a lot now Kau," Rick pointed out. "Almost every weekend, most nights of the week you stay over."

"Yeah, but I'm not permanently here," Kau’i reminded him. "That's different. I'd want to contribute in some way, like to the bills and stuff."

"There wouldn't be any need," Rick shook his head. "You don't do that now."

Kau’i shook his head in reply, "I'm not going to be a kept man Rick."

"That isn't what I'm saying," Rick said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But it isn't like I'm struggling with the bills."

"Still, I'd want to pay something if I were living here," Kau’i replied.

"Actually there is something you could help out with," Rick said in thought. "Not even financially but I've been meaning to ask your advice on an idea I have for some changes to the east wing of the house. I'd be needing your expertise with the official documentation."

"You mean be your lawyer?" Kau’i asked with a smile.

"Sort of like a legal advisor I guess," Rick grinned. "I have a lawyer but he'll tell me anything the amount I pay him. I'd want to take advantage of that brilliant mind of yours when it comes to the more intricate and intimate details."

"I'm intrigued Richard, what is this idea of yours?" Kau’i asked curiously.

"Let's have lunch and I'll tell you my plans," Rick smiled, not letting on immediately.

~

"That's a hell of a plan," Kau’i smiled as Rick explained his idea. "But I like the sound of it. Sort of like a private club incorporated into the house."

"I guess so, a place where everyone would be welcome, a safe place. I could also use them for my clients," Rick pointed out.

"It's a big renovation," Kau’i said in thought.

"I've got someone working on blue prints," Rick nodded. "I was going to ask you to look on the legal side of things. Planning permission to renovate, the legal requirements, if I'd have to declare it as a business venture, if it would be breaking any laws etc."

"I can do that, no problem at all," Kau’i nodded. "If you're serious about going ahead."

"It's been a dream of mine for a long time," Rick admitted. "When I first got into the lifestyle, I found there were few places that were safe havens for people with such, proclivities. The lifestyle we choose to live is vast in its complexities, it would be nice to help cater to everyone across the board. At first I considered opening a club, but I've immersed myself in this lifestyle so long, I want it to be more intimate and personal."

"I'll start looking at the legal requirements," Kau’i promised with a nod. "And I'd like to see the blue prints of your idea."

"I'll have John get them out for you," Rick smiled, reaching over to take his hand. "I'm glad you like the idea, I want you to be a part of this."


	12. Chapter 12

_~ six months ~_

"So you need to read and sign these, I'll have them filed, you'll receive a copy and then you're all set, you can begin the renovations as soon as possible," Kau’i said, having gone over the legal papers once more with Rick.

"As simple as that huh?" Rick said with a smile. In fact it had taken months, Kau’i working on the legal side in his spare time which was rare with his usual case load. It also took time for some paperwork to be processed, but Kau’i had covered every angle, double checked everything before finally being happy with the go ahead. It seemed too good to be true that he was finally going through with an idea he'd once conceived as a pipe dream.

"Nothing simple about this idea baby," Kau’i smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I think we've covered every possibility. Now it's time to make it a reality and that's going to be the biggest step. You ready to have the house looking like a building site for the next few months?"

Rick grinned and picked up his pen, "Ready as I'll ever be."

_~ nine months ~_

"Doesn't look like much yet does it," Rick said as they stood looking around at the newly renovated upper east wing of the mansion. Two lines of small cells had been created, of various sizes, all blank slates ready to be decorated and transformed.

"Not yet," Kau’i laughed, putting an arm around him. "But I can see that mind of yours ticking over already. You have a vision for every one of these cells."

"I can't believe we've gotten this far," Rick admitted, turning to him and pulling him close. "Thank you for being part of this. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Yes you could," Kau’i grinned, leaning in for a quick kiss. "You, Richard Steadman, are capable of anything you put your mind too."

"No, I thought of this idea when I was just starting out. After my last relationship, I buried it away because I thought it wasn't the right thing to do. But being with you, you made me believe in myself again. You did this as much as me," Rick told him, pulling him in for another kiss. When he pulled away he looked at Kau’i with a soft, surprised expression. "I love you."

Kau’i smiled and brushed a hand down his cheek. "Why do you looked so scared saying that?"

"I don't – I've not said that to anyone in a long time. I don't ever tell you that do I?" Rick said anxiously.

"No, you don't say it," Kau’i said gently. "But you don't have too, I know you know. And I know why it's hard for you to say."

"I'm sorry," Rick said quietly.

"I'm not," Kau’i laughed. "I love you too. You know that right? Even if I don't say it every day."

"Yes I know," Rick nodded. "Though sometimes I have no idea why me."

"Why not you?" Kau’i grinned.

"Because I'm an old, cynical prick," Rick laughed. "And you probably could do a lot better."

"Hey I chose you, I pursued you," Kau’i reminded him. "Firstly because I thought you were the sexiest man I'd ever laid eyes on and secondly, after I got to know you, because it just felt right. Like I'd found something I'd been missing in my life up until the moment I met you."

"You are a romantic," Rick smiled, kissing him gently.

"Romantic enough for the both of us," Kau’i chuckled. "Because we both know you aren't much of one."


	13. Chapter 13

_~ ten months ~_

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Kau’i smiled as Rick led him along the hall.

"You didn't complain when you wore it yesterday," Rick pointed out with a smile.

"Well, I wasn't allowed to talk at the time," Kau’i chuckled, giving Rick's fingers a squeeze. "It isn't like I haven't seen the cells."

"Not all in their completion," Rick reminded him. 

It was true, Rick had been putting finishing touches to his creation and for the last week had banned Kau’i from the East wing. He opened the door and led Kau’i into the wing of cells, closing the door behind them, he led Kau’i into the centre of the them.

"Okay, here we go," Rick said, taking in a breath before removing the blindfold. He stepped back and waited for Kau’i's first reaction, enjoying how much he took in their surroundings with a look of enjoyment and pleasure.

"Oh wow baby, this is amazing," Kau’i grinned as he looked around them, reaching out to squeeze Rick's hand again before taking a closer look through the cells closest to them. Each one was unique and different, either through decoration or what it was intended for. Some were dark and dimly lit and others bright and soft. "You should be so proud, people are going to be amazed by this."

"It is amazing isn't it," Rick nodded in agreement. "Thank you, for all your help."

"Thanks for letting me be a part of it," Kau’i replied.

Kau’i wandered along the cells, taking in each one, marvelling at how Rick's idea had been brought to life. It was even better than he'd imagined and knew Rick was very proud of what he'd accomplished. After doing a circuit of the cells he came to stand by Rick again who seemed quiet and preoccupied.

"You okay?" He asked him. "You don't seem happy."

"I am happy," Rick grinned with a nod. "It's a little overwhelming but I'm more than happy."

"Then what is it?" Kau’i asked, knowing something was on his mind.

"I want to ask you something," Rick said, taking his hand. "A few months ago, when we began this together, I told myself if this got done, if we completed this together that I'd ask you something today, when it was all finished."

"Okay, what is it you want to ask me?" Kau’i asked, smiling at his lovers nervousness.

Rick looked at him and slipped a hand into his pocket, before withdrawing it and with it, a strip of leather.

"If you'd take another step forward with me," Rick said, holding out his palm with the collar laying over it. "We spoke briefly about the possibility months and months ago. We made this whole dream a reality but I realised as we were working on this, that I want this, us, to be more of a reality than anything else. I love you, as partners and as your Dominant. I want to gift you with my collar, if you’ll have it and everything it represents, please Kau’i."

"Yes, of course yes," Kau’i smiled, throwing his arms around him. "I've been waiting for you to ask."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Rick laughed, hugging him tight.

"You've trained me to be patient," Kau’i laughed in reply, pulling back enough to kiss him eagerly. "Thank you Richard. I'd be honoured to wear your collar Sir."

"Thank you sweetheart," Richard smiled, cupping his jaw with one hand. "Not yet all right. I've asked and I'm happy you've accepted. Just a few hours longer, tonight, I want it to be special."

Kau’i nodded happily in understanding.


	14. Chapter 14

That evening, after supper, Rick eventually moved things to the bedroom and made Kau’i kneel in waiting, at the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to shower," He said, leaving Kau’i where he was.

Kau’i was on a high and had to reign in his impatience to wait as Rick showered in the en suite. He wanted to get on with things, to wear Rick's collar there and then. He'd wanted it around his neck as soon as Rick had asked him. He listened and grew more impatient the longer the water ran, surprised when Rick spoke to him from across the room. 

"Come in here pet," Rick ordered and Kau’i moved to his feet and went to him. Rick drew him into the bathroom with a hand.

"Time clean you," Rick said and Kau’i reached to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

"No," Rick said, pushing his hands down. "I'll undress you. You just stand there, let me take care of you."

"Yes Sir," Kau’i smiled, waiting for Rick to undress him and moving only to help remove clothing when necessary. When he was naked, Rick motioned to the shower and he stepped under the spray, Rick following him.

"Kneel," Rick said and he knelt down at his feet, eye level with Rick's dick and licking his lips with need. Rick chuckled and grinned down at him. "Later sweetheart, later."

Rick began washing by washing his hair, before getting him to stand and soaping up is body, rubbing a sponge over every inch of his skin top to toe, front and back. Kau’i's skin tingled from the rub down and from the fact Rick was cleaning him in such a way. After Rick had done down his back and legs, he made him lean against the wall with his hands and rubbed the sponge suggestively down his ass crack.

"Widen your legs," Rick told him, a finger beginning to probe his hole. "I want you clean everywhere."

His fingers were slick with soap and Kau’i relaxed as he pushed one inside, easing it further and further in.

"Good boy," Rick said, leaning closer. "Love how you open up for me."

He eased his finger in and out before aligning another, it too slipping in easily. Kau’i moaned, relaxing to the touch and pushing back, eager for more.

"Yes I'm going to enjoy myself later," Rick said sounding amused at his eagerness. "When you're wearing my collar around your neck I’m going to claim you, all of you. Perhaps mark my ownership in other ways too."

As he fingered his hole, Kau’i felt Rick's lips brushing against his shoulder before nipping and biting down gently on his skin. Kau’i shivered as Rick withdrew his fingers and felt soft pressure at his hole.

"You'll wear this until the time comes," Rick informed him, pushing in a thick butt plug.

"Yes Sir," Kau’i replied with a gentle moan at the stretch.

Rick stepped back, made sure his body was washed free of soap and suds before turning off the shower. He slipped a towel around his waist before beckoning him closer, another towel in his hand which he used to gently dry him down. Kau’i couldn't help himself, reaching out to touch and caress at Rick's body affectionately as he dried him, completely enjoying the attention of his Dominant.

"This is nice," Kau’i said simply, resting a hand around Rick's neck as Rick smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah it is," Rick agreed, rubbing the soft towel against his chest and downwards. "I enjoy taking care of you. It's not something I think either of us wants to get into the habit of though."

"No, I guess not," Kau’i grinned. "But now and then I'd not complain."

"Deal," Rick chuckled, leaning in and kissing the tip of his nose. "I promise, at least once a month, to coddle, care for, worship and cleanse your body like this, for both our enjoyments."

"And I promise to enjoy every moment," Kau’i smiled, edging closer for a kiss, mouth slackening when Rick rubbed the towel against his groin. "Mmmm, every moment."

Rick laughed again before kissing him, their arms wrapping naturally around one another. Rick pulled away and gave him a soft push.

"Go wait in the bedroom for me, I'll be through in a minute," He said calmly, asserting control again before things could escalate. "Offering position."

"Yes Sir," Kau’i smiled, stealing a quick kiss before he left for the bedroom. 

Rick took the time to dry himself down properly and dress. Black suit pants, a dark blue shirt, shoes buffed to a shine. He checked himself in the mirror, ran a hand through his hair and patted his pocket. He'd chosen the collar weeks ago from a personal collection as he had several. He'd not gifted it to a submissive before, it was old and worn but in a good way, it had history he didn't know about but he felt it connected them to previous people of similar outlooks and values. The lifestyle may still be a private way of living, but it wasn't a new way of living. He'd considered having a new collar made, but he knew Kau’i appreciated his various collections and would appreciate the gifting of something from it. The collar was thin, delicate and Rick had had it fitted with a small silver tag that hung from the centre which read 

_‘Kau’i’_ on the front of it and _‘Owned by Richard Steadman’_ on the back.

He went through to the bedroom and took in the sight of his submissive. Kau was prostrate face down on the ground, feet touching, knees wide apart, arms stretched along the ground above his head.

“You offer yourself beautifully sweetheart,” Rick said proudly as he walked around him. “It’s good to be reminded how lucky I am. I could kick myself, or worse, for pushing you away and thinking I could live without you. I nearly missed out on so much.”

Kau’i didn’t reply of course, but Rick knew he was listening to him. He paused in front of him and stared down at his prostrate form.

“Sit up Kau and look at me,” Rick said quietly. 

Kau moved fluidly, lifting up and sitting back on his haunches, resting his hands on his thighs and raising his face to look at him with a humble expression. Rick took the collar from his pocket and unfurled it in his hand.

“I would like to collar you Kau’i, as my submissive. This last year or so, you’ve helped and changed me for the better in so many ways as a person. It would be an honour to me if you would accept this collar as a token of my promise to be there for you, to care, support and love you as your partner and your Dominant.”

He swallowed down, his mouth felt dry and he knew his voice sounded shaky, though he’d not admit to getting too emotional over the collaring, even though his heart was in his mouth and he felt sick at the thought Kau’i might refuse him. Kau’i blinked a few times and Rick realised he was trying to keep a lid on his own emotions.

“Richard, Sir, before I say yes I just want to say,” Kau’i began, pausing and swallowing down, clearing his throat a little. “I’ve been collared before, briefly, you know that- but I never grasped what that really meant or represented for me as a submissive and I don’t think my Dom at the time really understood it either. Until you, I didn’t give much thought to collaring, but when you said you might collar me one day, all those months ago. This relationship, what it’s become, it’s more than I ever hoped for all that time ago when I was just falling hard for this amazing man I thought had no interest in me whatsoever. Ever since you said you might collar me one day I began wanting that, craving it, trying to be patient until you asked me –“

“Sorry I made you wait so long,” Rick interrupted softly with a watery smile.

“I’m not,” Kau’i shook his head, blinking tears away. “You had to be ready, it just meant we grew together, got to know one another better. And I get it now, what it represents and why it’s such a big step. I’d be honoured to wear your collar Sir, as a token of my promise to you to be supportive, caring and to love you just as much in return.”

“I love you Kau’i Kalili,” Rick said as he dropped to a knee and wrapped the collar around Kau’i’s throat quickly, a small part of him afraid it was all a dream and he’d wake up. His fingers shook a touch as he buckled the small fastening at the back of Kau’i’s neck.

“I love you too,” Kau’i smiled, reaching up and touching the collar where it rested snugly against his neck. “Thank you for collaring me as your submissive Sir.”

“Thank you for accepting it and me as your Dominant,” Richard smiled, cupping his face in his hands and pulling him in for a soft, lingering kiss. “Looks good on you. I have others in my collection you can wear, more ornamental ones for special occasions and simple ones for wearing under your suits if you desire too. But this one is yours, you’ll wear most of the time, especially here in the house.”

“I’ll treasure it always,” Kau’i promised.

Rick pulled him close and kissed him again, harder this time. Kau’i relaxed and let him take control, knowing his Dominant’s head space would be very domineering and demanding that night especially and steeling himself for a night of exhausting pleasure.

~ fin ~


End file.
